<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】长日将尽 by Lucas0915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821986">【带卡】长日将尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915'>Lucas0915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是宇智波先生亲手交给我的一把左轮手枪，里面只装了两颗子弹。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, はたけカカシ／うちはオビト, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>套用石黑一雄《长日将尽》的部分设定。少爷土x管家卡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>驾车驶上蜿蜒的山道时，我的手仍在发抖，好几次忍不住低头去看副驾驶座上的深蓝色包裹。那是宇智波先生亲手交给我的一把左轮手枪，里面只装了两颗子弹。<br/>“一颗是给我的，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“另外一颗么，随你用来做什么。”<br/>我谨慎地向先生确认这句话究竟是什么意思，心里担心这样愚钝的提问会引来他的不快，毕竟宇智波先生并不是一位耐心的人。不过，他生在这样一个家族，每日要在有限的时间内处理无数的工作，我敢说世上任何一个人处在先生如今这个位置，都会被逼出可怕的坏脾气的。<br/>宇智波先生以前并不是这样的人，他对我的责骂和怒火始于六年前，那时他刚刚受了白绝先生的挑拨，把全部的精力投入一项至少在概念阶段称得上伟大的事业。而我也不得不承认，当时我正焦头烂额地处理一件如今想来荒唐可笑的私事，有好几天没能尽到一名管家的全部职责。所以那段时间，宇智波先生对我的任何责备在我看来都是相当合理，甚至与一种恨铁不成钢的鼓励无异的。<br/>更何况，我知道宇智波先生从来不如嘴上那样严厉，我知道他心底里是个极其善良的人，早在十三年前，我刚成为他的贴身男仆时就知道了。<br/>言归正传，正是由于我熟悉宇智波先生的性格，我才要加倍小心，使自己不再成为这个往肩膀上揽了太多责任的人的负担。事情牵涉到一把手枪，我必须问清楚枪口的朝向和扣下扳机的时机，因为子弹是不可逆转的。<br/>令我惊讶的是，宇智波先生长叹了一口气，亲切地把手搭上我的肩膀。我知道他一夜白头以后性情改变了些，可这一秒钟才意识到他竟像是老了十岁。<br/>他看起来谨慎、疲惫而深思熟虑，这种特质在最近两年才彻底取代了他原本开朗又极为纯粹的性格。尤其是这些天，政府的几张文件下来，而府上的其他仆人一个接一个离开，我们两个用不上的房间一间接一间封闭后，他变得愈发难以捉摸。那并非年轻人想要故作神秘、暗地里却希望引人注意的刻意遮掩，更像是宇智波先生在这三十出头的年纪忽然对自己的存在本身感到困惑与束手无策了。<br/>这副模样使我感到痛心。我清楚记得十个月前，宇智波先生在会客厅里最后一次描述那伟大计划时对一切深信不疑的样子。他显得野心勃勃又相当沉着，仿佛一名事先规划好了全部棋路的棋手，又或者是匍匐在草丛中绷紧肌肉等待扑杀时机的猫科动物。<br/>在那之后他离开了庄园，跟宇智波斑先生一起去做他们的大事，而我被留在府中料理家务。<br/>五个月后事态急转直下。直到大规模的死伤无可避免，而整个世界都开始谴责他之后，宇智波先生才逐渐意识到自己受了蒙骗。<br/>据说宇智波先生有一整个月失去了睡眠，周围快速变化着的一切超出了他的预料。两周前，我在庄园门口再次见到他时，居然一时间没有认出他来。后来我才发现，宇智波先生的黑发变成了白色，他的脸上多出很多条伤疤。<br/>这场关于手枪的对话就发生在这一切之后。这几天，我们居然又回到了以前的那种相处模式。我指的是我服侍他的头四年，那时我还是他的贴身男仆。一模一样是不可能的，可比起那段最难熬的日子，我们亲近默契了许多，我敢说跟以前也相差无几了。宇智波先生常常要我搬两把椅子到壁炉边上，与他坐下来谈谈往事。只是他仍不喜欢说话，多数时间只是抱着胳膊沉默地坐着，像是很渴望钻到壁炉的火焰里去。<br/>我记得那天自己正在计划要招些新的员工扩充人手，以便让一切回到正轨，可这把手枪却像是要宣告终结一样兀自出现了。你能想象这有多叫我吃惊，连手都开始发抖了。<br/>“抱歉，卡卡西，是我没有说清楚，”在好几分钟的沉思以后，宇智波先生终于回答了我的问题，“我希望你赶在其他恨我的人之前用这颗子弹杀死我。剩下那颗，我不知道，也许你会打偏，也许你需要补一枪。但如果一切顺利，它就归你了，卡卡西，你可以拿它来做任何事。”<br/>“任何事，先生？”我有些不知所措，相当愚蠢地又问了一遍。老实说，在这种情况下，你除了提出一个个问题试图推翻自己可怕的猜想，其余什么也做不了。<br/>“你可以拿它练练枪法，”宇智波先生说，然后顿了顿，像是吞掉了一半句子似的耸耸肩膀，“或者拿来防身，打猎什么的。反正只要你先确保子弹打穿了我的脑袋就行，卡卡西。我只相信你，只有你能做这事，只能是你。”<br/>这句话让我心中生出一种奇怪的自豪，我把它看作是对我工作上的肯定，尽管从七年前开始，就不再是我而是白绝先生担任宇智波先生的贴身男仆了。<br/>可想必宇智波先生也知道这项指令有多么无理，哪怕是对于我这样一位——请允许我对陌生人口出狂言——职业素养极高的管家来说。说起宇智波先生“无理”的请求，他曾经要我连续一个月在午后端上不重样的甜点，要我替他与一位女士创造偶遇的机会，要我在某个难以忍受的雨夜为他解决生理需求，可这些都比不上这一次：他要我执行一场谋杀，目标是我花十几年尽心服务的人。我忽然搞不懂这重任究竟意味着宇智波先生对我的信任，还是他要给我的惩罚了。<br/>宇智波先生到底十分体恤我的心情，他看出了我的为难，于是主动说要给我放三天的假期散心，那之后再回去完成工作。<br/>自我正式成为宇智波庄园的管家以来，我从来没有离开这里超过三天。这里已经不像过去那样井然有序了。过去有少说三十个佣人听我差遣，现在这里只剩下了一个厨子，一个负责洗衣熨烫的女仆，最后是我这个几乎什么都做的管家。以前住在这里的宇智波们也都一个个离开了，先生们被卷入战争，女士们四处漂泊，最后守在这个空荡荡的大屋子里的，只剩下宇智波先生和我了。<br/>“先生，”于是我迟疑了一下，“我不知道这是不是我该接受的好意，先生，您或许会需要我——”<br/>“好啦，卡卡西，”宇智波先生摆了摆手，“一切都结束了，你还怕我把自己饿死不成？”<br/>“可是，先生——”<br/>“我也已经不需要打领带，不需要穿正装了，”他补充道，挑起一边眉毛，“还是你觉得我连穿件便服都做不好？”<br/>“绝无此意，先生。”<br/>“我开玩笑的，卡卡西，不要露出这副表情，”宇智波先生说，“正如我所说，一切都结束了，一切都无所谓啦。你嘛，可以回去看看你的父亲。我还有自己的活要干呐。”<br/>他一边挽起袖口一边把车钥匙交到我手里，那正是我正在驾驶的这辆车。<br/>“是的，先生，”我只好说，“感谢你的好心，先生。”<br/>接下来，宇智波先生就父亲这一话题与我短暂地聊了几句。可我也看得出这场对话十分勉强，因为先生正是受到了他名义上的父亲，或者说他曾经的监护人，另一位宇智波先生的欺骗，才落到了如今这种地步。我经常由于杂务出入先生的书房，偶尔能遇见两位宇智波先生一起商谈要事。根据我几次进出听到的只言片语，似乎是宇智波斑先生正在计划发动一场革命，用更容易理解的话讲，就是一场战争。<br/>宇智波斑先生把这场战争描述得极其高尚，大肆宣传它的必要性。不过关于这件事，我要以后再讲给你们听，免得使我这趟旅行从第一天开始就陷入阴霾。<br/>总之，宇智波先生还记得我的父亲，这使我感到十分荣幸。家父是这栋宅邸上一任的管家，后来与这里的女管家，也就是我的母亲陷入爱河。要我说，与女管家相爱绝对不是一个称职的管家该有的作为，我甚至要说那是相当不负责任的，我永远也不会犯这样的错误，那相当于把整个家置于危险之中。<br/>想想看，这样一座大宅，要是男女管家一块儿不管不顾地相爱了，那么他们免不了有一天关注自己超过关心他们的主人，以至于萌生辞职私奔的念头，而剩下的男仆女仆和好几位厨子很快就会因为失去了统领而搞砸一切的。<br/>可家父是人们常说的情感需求强烈的人，他爱上了就不愿意放手，我总是庆幸自己没有这种刻在血脉中的执念。我能想象这对爱人尽己所能做出了最好的补救，可那在我眼里仍然是不尽人意的，因为那毕竟建立在不该发生的感情上。<br/>最后他们是这样解决的：我的母亲主动辞去职务，并且运用自己的人脉迅速找到了新的女管家，尽责地完成了工作的交接。她搬到了距离宇智波庄园大约有一天车程的村子里，而父亲会利用自己的每个假日去陪伴她。<br/>我在那里出生，我的母亲在那里死于难产，后来我的父亲葬在了母亲旁边。他在失去妻子后惶惶不可终日，数次犯下像他这样优秀的管家不该犯的错误，有几件我甚至羞于提起。后来，由于糟糕的精神状况，他死于一场本不该发生的车祸，一时间给庄园造成了极大的混乱。<br/>我正驱车驶向葬着他们的村子，身边放着宇智波先生给我的枪。好在我开在一条开阔又笔直的公路上，否则我这样出神地去看那把枪，一定会出交通事故的。<br/>大约两个小时后，我拐了个弯驶上一条乡间小道，窄窄的碎石路两旁是开阔的田野，太阳在尽头落下去。景色美到让我不忍心再期待发生一场抢劫，劫匪从哪块岩石后面蹦出来，举着匕首威胁我的生命。我知道如果发生了这种事，宇智波先生一定会原谅我用掉这两颗子弹来自卫，也会同意把这场谋杀延期的。<br/>但是什么也没有发生，我望着车窗外绵延不断的景色，最后干脆停下车子欣赏那一大片火烧云。我心中涌现出一股奇怪的冲动，心想宇智波先生要是也在这儿就好了，他一定会为这一片夕阳赋予更多意义的。<br/>这是因为宇智波先生对自然和人性有着超乎常人的感知力，而我在这方面没有天赋，手里攥紧的也只有通过阅读、工作与不得不发生的社交掌握的一点基本技巧。这点后天习得的小聪明是可以糊弄一个不明真相的人，可比起宇智波先生，我难免显得僵硬呆板，匠气过重了。<br/>当然，这种天赋对宇智波先生而言是一种恩惠也是一种诅咒。他的心不设防地浸透于周身的一切，因此当坏事发生时，他没有自我防御的手段，离世上黑暗冰冷的那部分太近了。可惜我到现在，看着那把手枪才逐渐意识到这一点。如果我能早点察觉，说不定一切都不会发生。 <br/>我大约站着看了半个小时，直到最后一点红色褪去，天色彻底暗下来才又坐进汽车。我打开车头灯，以极慢的速度行驶在这条乡间小道上。上一回走这条路时我十三岁，驾驶座上坐的还是我的父亲，他来接我去宇智波庄园。<br/>父亲去世时我十九岁，那是我成为宇智波先生的贴身男仆的第四年。我知道您会说一个十五岁的男孩担不起那么大的责任，但请听我的解释：我的父亲当时仍在府内担任男管家，我在十三岁的时候住进了佣人的房间（他们当然是看在我父亲的面子上），一面耳濡目染一面有意学习一位男仆该掌握的所有知识。<br/>我记下了如何为主人穿外套，打领带，事先挑选好相配的袖扣；我记下了如何用抛光剂擦亮银器，如何摆放餐具，如何在一场宴会时把自己的存在感降到最低，但却能在主人有任何需要时及时出现。这一切我都是从父亲那里学来的，那时我笨拙地跟在他身后，无比崇敬他的职业素养和追求。<br/>那时，父亲在我眼中还是一位无可挑剔的管家。现在想来，那很大程度上是因为我自己的工作能力还不足以看出他因丧妻之痛而犯下的一个个小错误。我憧憬着成为像他一样的伟大管家，我记得那时父亲笑着说我得从男仆开始做起。<br/>我开始服侍宇智波先生的时候，他刚从外头念了两年书回来。那好像是这栋气派的宅邸里第一次出现一位二十岁的，脑袋里装满了稀奇古怪的新玩意儿的年轻人。<br/>宇智波先生一开始称不上喜欢我，这也很容易理解，毕竟谁也不想要一个小自己五岁的少年做仆人。况且二十岁的人又正好对年龄上的事情极其敏感，觉得小自己一岁的人都是天底下最烦人的蠢货，丝毫也不记得那正是一年前的自己。<br/>实话实说，我一开始也与他合不来，甚至在夜里跟父亲抱怨说自己不想服务一个一事无成的纨绔子弟。父亲要我别太心急，先把这看作人生中的第一道试炼。他说宇智波是一个伟大的家族，里面的每一个人最终都会成就一番大事的。<br/>当然，从结果上来说，宇智波先生确实是干了一番大事，尽管这事儿引起了世间的许多非议。关于这些非议，我也想提出许多不同的意见。但正如刚才所说，我们还是别把这趟旅行伊始搞得太压抑，先聊些叫人心情愉快的事情吧。<br/>于是我听从父亲的教诲，抱着一种现在看来实在是十分幼稚的竞争心态想要博得宇智波先生的信任，或许还能有幸得到一些喜爱。我打起十二分精神为他服务他，琢磨他的习性和喜好，尝试把一切安排成他最乐意见到的样子。<br/>起初宇智波先生会故意捉弄我，出于一种十分单纯的动机：他想要我难看，要我离他远一点。他会故意把一些东西——通常是饼干罐的玻璃盖，或是一只漂亮的袖扣藏起来，然后要我为他在十分钟内拿来。到了八九分钟的时候，他会得意洋洋地用脚尖点地，在床的周围磨蹭着走来走去。<br/>“哎呀，卡卡西，”他说，“你说那东西会不会掉到了床底下呢？”<br/>于是我双膝着地跪下去捡，他会从背后注视我，再反复打量我的脸看我有没有恼火的迹象。如此反复数次，我谨记父亲的教诲，每一次都竭力使自己露出微笑。<br/>“我真高兴这东西没有丢到更加深的地方去，先生，”我会说，“简直像是在为捡它的人考虑，先生。”<br/>这把宇智波先生搞糊涂了，于是他又想出了新的法子。他喜欢骑马打猎，为此养了好几条猎犬，有一天他忽然找到我，问我能不能把那十来条狗训得更听话些。<br/>“你那么聪明，卡卡西，”他说，“肯定有办法的。”<br/>他那双恳切真诚的眼睛都快让我搞不清楚这是一种戏弄还是真正的请求了。当然，训狗从理论上说并非男仆的工作，但这项职业有个相当模糊的边界，你总觉得自己该为主人做所有事。好在宇智波先生不知道的是，十三岁前我一直在和八条狗打交道。那时我借住在波风水门先生家，照顾那八条狗成了我的唯一工作。<br/>只不过猎犬生性活泼好动，我尽管有些经验，还是进城问了不少内行人，花了不少功夫才让它们学会了一些极具观赏性和实用性的扑杀诀窍。当我领着那群尾巴高高翘起的猎犬出现在宇智波先生面前时，我看见他的脸上泛起奇异的红色，好像他见到的不是十条训练有素的猎犬，而是一位高雅美丽的小姐。<br/>我记得从这件事开始，宇智波先生就开始承认我的存在了。而当他开始真正地依赖我，时不时与我说些交心的话，或者带着我出席各种社交场合，我才终于亲眼认识了他，意识到自己先前对他的成见错得多么离谱。<br/>我会这么说是因为，我总听到这栋屋子里的其他人在背后议论宇智波先生，他们的话使我在初见先生时带上了一种愚不可及的偏见。你知道像这样几乎每个人都在某一领域大展身手的家族，对待宇智波先生这样特别的人是很不客气的。<br/>这首先是因为宇智波先生身上没有贵族的派头，其次是因为他身上那些善良正直的美德像面明镜一样刺痛了同族的良心，最后才是——请原谅我这么说——他到了二十岁都没有在任何方面展现出超乎常人的天赋。<br/>要我说，这话有失公允，因为这个家族对人的评判标准十分狭隘，他们光是看你在社交季受到了多少瞩目，参加了多少场与首相和外交官同桌的宴会，在政界和商界有多少影响力。他们不管你是不是好心到愿意去帮助摔倒的老人，愿意去把宴席上没有人动过却要被丢入垃圾桶的饭菜打包带给流浪汉，愿意与家里的每一位仆人好声好气地讲话，甚至还要反过来热心地问他们是不是一切都好的。<br/>我清晰记得宇智波先生二十三岁时的模样，那是我服务于他的第三年，我们的关系已经融洽许多了。那时事业还没有耗尽他的一切，所以宇智波先生还是一头黑发，就像这个家族里的其他人一样。<br/>宇智波先生如过去一样热衷于骑马打猎，每次都要带好几条猎犬声势浩荡地冲出庄园。这项运动让他拥有了健壮的体格和开朗的性格。如果打到了野兔之类的猎物，他会在进门前大喊着我的名字，那种快活又迫切，带着炫耀意味的喊声简直是在呼唤他的哪位密友。我时常要竖起耳朵仔细去辨别他吼出来的音节，因为府上没有任何一位宇智波会用这种声音叫他们的仆人的。<br/>宇智波先生会用手背抹掉额头上的汗水，接过我递过去的毛巾，举起一只灰毛的，还在滴滴答答往下淌血的野兔，脸上显出兴奋、骄傲又十分单纯的笑容，像是在期待一个朋友的夸奖。<br/>可他毕竟只是露出了一个笑容，其余什么也没有说。他没有说“看到我的厉害了吗，卡卡西”，也没有说“今晚我们能来一场兔肉大餐啦，卡卡西”，因此我也不能轻举妄动地向他表示祝贺，夸赞他的狩猎技术。我不知道这是否符合身份，说到底，我只是他的男仆。<br/>“先生，”于是我说，“还是像往常一样，加冰的朗姆酒，先生？”<br/>他看起来有些失望，可我想那只是我的错觉。我接过那只兔子送去厨房，心里琢磨自己哪儿做的不对。他大概是饿了，我想，是的，一定是这样的，狩猎耗尽了他的体力，他得来点甜点了。<br/>事实也似乎正如我所料的那样，当我把柠檬派送过去时，宇智波先生喜笑颜开地看着我，用一柄银色的小勺轻轻敲着白色浅盘的边缘。<br/>“卡卡西，”他说，“你简直是我肚子里的蛔虫啊。”<br/>“我很高兴能派上作用，先生。”我低下头说，刚准备走出去的时候又被他叫住了。我迅速瞥了一眼他的餐具，担心自己是在上面留下了不该出现的水渍，但宇智波先生显然不是在意这个。他挖了一勺柠檬派送进嘴里，从第三口开始忽然愁眉苦脸起来。<br/>我尴尬地站在门口，拿不准自己究竟该出去还是离开，只好沉默地等待他下达指令。<br/>“卡卡西啊，”他说，“我实在是不知道该跟谁商量这件事儿了。”<br/>我的心脏怦怦狂跳起来，每当宇智波先生要向我透露一些秘密时我都会这样紧张，不过这可能是每个人都会有的反应。不过，我已经记不清自己那时究竟在期待什么了。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“如果我没记错的话，你现在十八岁？”<br/>“是的，先生。”<br/>“那么你一定明白那事儿吧。”<br/>“如果您能说得更清楚一些的话，先生？”<br/>“男人和女人的事儿，卡卡西，爱情的事儿。”宇智波先生说，光是这话就要他脸颊泛红了。<br/>“是的，先生，”我谨慎地回答他，“略有耳闻，先生。”<br/>那一天，宇智波先生至少用了三十分钟，才告诉我，他像是爱上了野原琳，负责服侍小姐们的一位女仆。他拐弯抹角地问我愿不愿意帮他传个口信，约野原小姐出门赏花。<br/>“顺便替我打探打探她的感情状况，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，把空了的碟子交到我手里，“你那么聪明，一定能做到的。”<br/>这样说吧，我从没想过二十三岁的宇智波先生会像其他人一样恋爱结婚。我不清楚原因，但是真的一次也没有想过。所以这个请求把我吓了一跳，但我几乎是立刻就挂上微笑，就如父亲教导的那样。<br/>“明白了，先生，我会转告她。”<br/>“记得要一字不差，卡卡西，一字不差，”宇智波先生说，忽然凑近了我，“你要跟她说，我爱上了她，愿意负起这件事带来的一切责任。对了，最好再和她说说，千万别因为害怕斑就拒绝我，我能保护她，老爷子不会拿我们怎么样的。”<br/>你能从这句话看出来，宇智波先生是个多么直率又正派的人啊，他又怎么会是后来报纸上说的那样，是一个冷酷偏执的疯子呢。我听了这话，心脏不知怎得有些不舒服，额头上出了很多汗，宇智波先生还扶了我一把，问我怎么了。<br/>我的身体从未出现过这种状况，据我保守估计，这是因为宇智波先生的正直善良撼动了我的神经，我发抖的手是对他的崇敬。说真的，还能是什么呢？<br/>可当我把这句话一字不差地告诉那个棕头发的，比我小一岁的小姑娘时，对方的反应出乎我的意料。<br/>“他为什么要这么问我，旗木先生？”野原小姐说，“他还说别的什么了？”<br/>“他说他爱上了你。”<br/>“可我早已有喜欢的人了。”说这话时野原小姐那双亮晶晶的眼睛也许紧盯着我，但我记不清了。宇智波先生的话仍然让我有些恍惚，我只随口应了一声想要离开，那直率的女孩拉住我。<br/>“是您，旗木先生，”她说，“我喜欢的是您。”<br/>我真的忘记自己是怎么回答她的了。我几乎没有感到惊讶，多半是因为我根本没理解这句话。现在想起来，这真是世界上最糟糕的男人会做的事情，抛下一个鼓起勇气告白的女人，甚至连一点回应都没给，好像听到了一件与自己无关的事情。<br/>当时我大概是扭头就走了，也没去宇智波先生那儿，而是绕开了他的房间，在展览室仔仔细细地擦那些奖杯。我花了一整天做这件事，迫不得已的时候才出现在宇智波先生面前，并且竭力避免眼神交流，但我能感到他的视线一直在追着我。<br/>又过了三天，我把自己彻底地交给工作，忙碌起来的双手让我把那件事抛到了脑后。在一个清晨，我像往常一样为宇智波先生打领带的时候，他干咳一声，抓住我悬在半空的手，急不可耐地问我那件事怎么样了。<br/>我心里一沉，脸上自然没露出什么异样。我尝试着挣脱开，可他比我强壮许多，手指用力捉住了我的手腕，打定了主意不让我逃跑似的。<br/>“如果您能告诉我您指的是哪件事，先生？”<br/>“别装啦，卡卡西。”宇智波先生有气无力地说，一屁股坐到床边上，还拽着我的手试图让我坐在他旁边。这可不是男仆该做的，我站得笔直，他只好抓住我的一只手，垂头丧气地把玩着。<br/>场面一时间极其怪异，我很快意识到若是被家里的其他人，尤其是我的父亲看到这一幕，我会丢尽颜面的。<br/>于是我请求宇智波先生放开我的手，他像是在看一个怪物。<br/>“好嘛，卡卡西，”他说，“这又触犯了你的哪条规定？”<br/>我默不作声地朝后退了一步。<br/>“她说了什么？”他上前一步，抓着我的肩膀摇晃，“她究竟说了什么？”<br/>“她说自己已经有喜欢的人了，先生。”<br/>“她有没有提到名字？她有没有说是谁？”<br/>“不，先生，”我低下头，注意到地板上的一块污渍，立即决定要去把负责打扫这里的女仆找过来，“我想没有，先生。”<br/>但这副表情骗不过宇智波先生，他硬是要我抬起头来，拽着我的领口说：“告诉我她喜欢的是谁，卡卡西，这是命令。”<br/>这件事发生在八年前，我实在是记不清是我说的话还是宇智波先生自己的猜测让他意识到，那个人就是我。事情真是糟糕到了极点。在我看来，宇智波先生在所有方面都比我好上百倍，可他却显得十分沮丧，像是输了一场比赛似的。他反复打量我，几分钟后变得十分恼火，让我离开他的房间。<br/>那一整天他都拒绝出门。我想给他送些东西吃，但无论是敲门还是问候都无人应答。<br/>我请求父亲的帮助，当然略去了一些涉及隐私的事件细节。家父仍然神不守舍，他最近越来越苍老，没有一分钟不在思念我的母亲。他常在我忙于工作时拉住我的手臂，忽然与我絮絮叨叨地聊些关于母亲的往事。我真的很想听，可你知道，我手头的工作还没做完，也因此几乎每一次都委婉地拒绝了他，说有机会我一定会与他聊到尽兴的。可直到父亲出车祸去世，我也没找到这样一个机会。<br/>与家中老人打过交道的人一定会明白，要与掉进了时间裂缝的人交流是十分困难的，父亲的时间简直像是永远停在了母亲离开的那一天。看到我，外貌上的相似总让他愈发的痛苦。我与他聊了几句，对话却始终浮于表面，而且我有一种奇怪的感觉，他似乎总想主导对话的走向，把话题牵扯到母亲身上。我理解他的思念，也理解他想与我聊聊往事的迫切愿望。可我一门心思想着怎样安抚宇智波先生，实在没有耐心再听他重复说那几个故事。<br/>我只得一个人离开了。似乎在那个下午，我这张脸受到了每个人的厌恶。我就是那时候开始戴口罩的。<br/>这件事成为了一切的导火索。一周后野原小姐辞职离开了庄园，说自己已经与镇上一位刚刚入伍的士兵订婚了。大概是我的逃避使她感到受了侮辱，她再也没提起过这件事，在离别当天就像对待其他所有人一样客客气气地与我握手，一句多余的话也没说。<br/>可我估计她还是把这件事告诉了至少一个人，因为不久后屋里的女管家，漩涡玖辛奈女士愤怒地找到我，问我究竟对她的女孩做了什么。我说我什么也没做，她说：“是啦，旗木先生，那就是你伤害别人的方式。”<br/>我们的这位女管家性格耿直脾气火爆，工作时十分干练，为人处世方面虽然稍显莽撞，但这种有话直说的性子在一位这样美丽高挑且能力极强的女性身上成为一种极具吸引力的美德。如果我能早点听懂她的话就好了。可惜我只是朝她欠了欠身，也许低声道歉了也许没有，接着就离开了。<br/>后来，宇智波先生有一周极力避免与我的眼神交汇或任何一句对话，因为他认为是我的愚钝和冷漠逼走了野原小姐，甚至让他连远远观望的机会都失去了。他的愤怒十分合理，而拒绝与我对话也不是多大的困难，毕竟男仆说的话在很大程度上是不需要回应的。<br/>我像往常一样为他更衣和熨烫报纸，唯独在午后的甜点上花心思弄了点新花样。那时正巧有一位法国的甜点师来拜访宇智波庄园，我便向他讨教了些烘焙的诀窍。我做这些并不是有意讨好宇智波先生，我只希望他的心情能好一些，这不仅有利于他自己的身体健康，还有利于我展开工作。<br/>大概是被那些精巧的甜点打动了，一周以后，宇智波先生终于主动与我搭话，问我愿不愿意陪他去湖边遛遛那几条快憋坏了的猎犬。<br/>“就是有天鹅和鸭子的那个湖，卡卡西。”他兴致勃勃地说，好像湖里游着的不是普通的野生动物而是罕见的小精灵。<br/>“如果这是您希望的，先生。”我说，当时心里是有一点高兴的。一切都恢复了正常，宇智波先生不再提起野原小姐，也似乎不再对出现在眼前的任何一位小姐感兴趣。他越来越多地带我去树林里打猎，散步，在那些人迹罕至的地方与我开些平常不会开的玩笑。<br/>我见过这个年纪的少爷小姐们在舞会上会用这种表情互相嬉笑打闹，但我并不理解这种做法。我并不是反对它，只是搞不懂这样拍拍对方的手臂，捏捏对方的肩膀，甚至大笑着扑上去究竟有什么乐趣，于是当宇智波先生对我这么做时，我拿捏不准究竟该露出什么表情。<br/>“卡卡西啊，”宇智波先生有时把双手枕在脑后大声地叹起气来，“你不要像截木头似的杵着不动好不好？”<br/>“是的，先生，”我应了一句，“可我想那就是一位男仆该做的，先生。”<br/>于是宇智波先生干脆在草地上躺下来，然后要求我也这么做。我注意到，在远离庄园的地方，宇智波先生会故意拉近与我的距离，通过一些貌似漫不经心的小动作暗示我不必那么拘束。可我一次也没有越界，毕竟主仆关系是我与他唯一的联系，如果远离了男仆身份，我不知道自己该怎样对待他。<br/>这种关系很舒适也很轻快，我开始幻想自己的生活会永远这样持续下去。只不过又过了几周，消息传来：与野原小姐订婚的那位士兵因为政治冲突死在了边境，两人来不及举办婚礼就阴阳相隔了。<br/>而野原小姐当时正在参加一场要求妇女选举权的演说，被愤怒闯入的共和党人用木棍击中了脊背和头部。她在生理不适与心理重创的双重压力下强撑着回家，在点燃壁炉时失手引发火灾，死在了烈火和浓烟中。<br/>而巧合的是，同一天家父驾驶着一辆归属于庄园财产的汽车，在宽阔的公路上突然偏离车道驶入泥土地，直直撞上一棵三人才能勉强环抱住的榕树。我不清楚真相，但据说是有一只蜜蜂飞进了没关严的车窗，惊得这位沉溺于丧妻之痛而神经脆弱的管家猛打方向盘。后来人们没在烧毁的车里找到这只蜜蜂的尸体，它要么是死里逃生，要么是压根没出现。如果是后者，我只能猜测父亲亲手策划了这场死亡，他死于自责和爱。<br/>消息传来时我正在为宇智波先生准备下午的蛋糕，把装饰用的樱桃放在奶油尖上。我托那位带口信来的男仆替我把蛋糕送过去，然后扶着桌沿在原地站了一会儿。那个男仆已经走出了一半，忽然又急匆匆地掉头回来，告诉我野原小姐也去世了。<br/>这个“也”字让我心生不快，因为我觉得这个字同时侮辱了两位逝者。每条生命都是独立的，战争中死去的人不能相加求和，只能无止境地排列下去。但我没有责备面前的男仆，因为这毫无意义。<br/>我说：“宇智波先生知道了吗？”<br/>男仆犹豫了一下，说没有人敢去跟他说这件事。原本我要他们替我留心野原小姐的消息就是受了宇智波先生的指示，先生倾心于她已经是人尽皆知的秘密了。<br/>我把那盘蛋糕拿回来，告诉他我会亲自去通知宇智波先生。我又要这位男仆把家父去世的消息暂时保密，因为我不想在佣人当中引起不必要的混乱与骚动。<br/>为了以防万一，我再次向他确认道：“你已经说出去了吗？”<br/>“不，旗木先生，我只告诉了您一个。”<br/>“很好。去通知宇智波斑先生，告诉他我们要开始招聘一位新的管家了。”<br/>“我真的很抱歉，旗木先生，”男仆看着我说，我看到他眼角带着泪痕，忽然记起了父亲平日里对他关爱有加，“朔茂先生遭遇了这样的事情——”<br/>“你不必抱歉，”我说，“开车的是他自己。”<br/>这句话一定吓到了那可怜的男仆，我看到他反复打量了我几秒，低着头离开了。我想那些关于我的流言（“旗木先生冷酷得像块冰天雪地里的石头”）就是那时候开始的。<br/>我端着蛋糕敲门进去的时候，宇智波先生带着罕见的明朗表情迎接我。他说他弄到了两张剧院的票子，是莎士比亚的《无事生非》。我放下蛋糕，面带微笑地听他说完，然后把我知道的，关于野原小姐遭遇的一切都告诉了他。<br/>我不知道你们有没有这种体验：目睹他人难以自制的眼泪让我羞愧又尴尬，尤其当这个人是我的雇主，是我敬仰的宇智波先生。我的脸烧起来，手又开始发抖，简直像是我会为世上所有外露的情绪受到惩罚一样。我真的害怕看到宇智波先生的眼泪。<br/>于是我悄无声息地退出去，心里猜测这样一位值得尊敬的先生是不愿意让自己的脆弱面暴露于人前的。合上门时我看到宇智波先生脸上的悲痛转为震惊又变成愤怒，那是受到背叛的表情。那份怨恨上仿佛刻了我的名字。不过那个瞬间距今已有七年，我不知道记忆有没有出差错。<br/>隔着门板我也能听到宇智波先生在哭，而且越来越大声，最后变成一种痛苦的哀嚎。我不知道自己是不是该敲门进去，也不知道进去后能做什么。那哭声逐渐叫我难以忍受，出于一种逃避的本能，我的耳朵在嘶哑绝望的咒骂声中捕捉到大门口的脚步声，接着是宇智波斑先生高声说话的声音。<br/>我想起自己还要跟他商量新管家的事宜，于是深呼吸了两次走向那里。此时宇智波斑先生已经听先前那位男仆讲了个大概，一见我就开口吩咐起来。<br/>“你是朔茂的儿子，工作能力无可挑剔，”宇智波斑先生说，“既然我们现在需要一个管家，那么，我想你是很好的人选。”<br/>“承蒙抬爱，先生，”我说，迟疑了一下，“可我是宇智波先生的贴身男仆……”<br/>宇智波斑先生挥了挥手：“我已经为他找到新的男仆了，这个你不必担心。”<br/>现在想来，这一切未免也太顺理成章了些。那时我没有质疑为什么特意要换掉宇智波先生身边的男仆，也没有质疑为什么野原小姐会偏偏在这一天出事。一小时内发生了太多剧变，我突然感到十分疲惫，脑袋拒绝做出任何有效思考，只想顺从地把一切都接受下来。我记得随后宇智波斑先生说要给我放半天假期，让我去处理父亲的后事。<br/>等我忙完了这些已是深夜，外头下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，潮湿冰凉的窗户上覆了一层雾气。那时我才再次见到宇智波先生，而他已经喝得酩酊大醉了。<br/>我从没见过宇智波先生这样狼狈，哪怕是有一次他为了止住我那匹受惊的马，自己摔进了树林的小沼泽里。他两眼通红，头发蓬乱，下巴上满是硬硬的胡茬，酒杯里的液体有三分之一都洒到了地毯上。<br/>他凑近我，愤怒地瞪视我，绕到我身后从里面锁住房门。说起来很奇怪，在他开口前我就知道他要说什么了。<br/>“一切都是你的错，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“如果不是你逼走了她，如果她还留在这里，这一切都不会发生。”<br/>事实正像宇智波先生所说的那样，我一句要辩驳的话都没有。他口齿清晰得不像一位喝醉酒的人，我惊恐地意识到，这意味着他把这句话默念了成千上百遍。宇智波先生向我举起拳头的时候，我真的期待他能挥下来。最后他的指节贴在我脸上，像秋天飘下来的树叶一样。<br/>“你怎么能一声不吭地转身就走？”宇智波先生说，鼻音越来越重，“你难道忘记了我们三个是怎么坐在一起聊天的？你难道忘记了琳是一个多好的人？上帝啊，我还以为我们三个是朋友！”<br/>我先前大概没有提到过，在向我挑明对野原小姐的爱意前，宇智波先生常常要我为他制造一些与野原小姐聊天的机会。有时是在花园的暖房里，有时是在后院的草地上。我通常为他们两个打掩护，留心有没有从屋里出来的人撞见这一幕，偶尔也会加入他们的对话。<br/>有时为了和野原小姐聊聊她最近在读的小说，宇智波先生会在约会的前一周急匆匆地要我领他读一遍那本书，事先告诉他一些有趣的观点和评价，以便他在野原小姐面前显出一副博学多才的样子。<br/>不过老实说，要是宇智波先生不提起，我早就忘记了这段往事。我隐约记得那是一段快乐的时光，可比起其他事情，这段记忆对我来说并没有那么重要。<br/>  “卡卡西，”宇智波先生抓住了我的肩膀低声说，浓重的酒精味扑在我脸上，“明明你是唯一懂得这一切的人，可你却——”<br/>句子断在半路，他开始大喊和哭泣，质问我为什么四年过去，我对他仍像是对待一个陌生人。这是我听过最可怕的指控，因为整件事在我眼里完全是另一副样子。我还以为我们相处得很好。宇智波先生看起来彻底醉了，他抱住我的肩膀，嘶哑的嗓子里只剩下低吟和无声的抽动。<br/>“先生，让我去给您拿块毛巾好吗？”我说，竭力要自己的上半身紧缩起来，好像这样就能减轻我暗地里享受这个拥抱而感到的愧疚似的。<br/>“先生，让我去给您调醒酒汤好吗？”我几乎是在恳求他了。我想他就是在这时候凑上来压住了我的嘴唇，而我本能地从嗓子眼里冒出一声尖叫。<br/>“不，不，不要叫，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“你不会希望有人破门而入，害得我身败名裂吧？”<br/>我沉默下来。这个时候我十九岁，宇智波先生二十四岁。我们身高相差半头，我的体格更是比他小上一圈。我要说的是，像先生这样健壮的人要是制住了我的两只手，我没有任何反抗的余地。这话听起来有些不切实际，但你要考虑到，这不是一场街头斗殴，我不能胡乱挥舞两只拳头或者不管不顾地用牙齿去咬对方的耳朵——我绝不能伤到宇智波先生，连他的衣服也不能弄脏。<br/>因此，除了口头上徒劳的请求，我压根没有做其他事情去阻止先生的舌头滑进我的嘴巴，手指进入我的身体。我不想捏造自己的受害者形象，那与谴责宇智波先生是一名加害者有什么区别？不，不。他压根没有强迫我，我甚至觉得他有几次在我耳边轻声问我愿不愿意。<br/>更何况，宇智波先生的动作对一位喝醉酒的人来说算得上是十分轻柔的，我不想让自己的反抗伤害到宇智波先生的绅士风度，逼得他不得不动些暴力。这个时候我也许就察觉到了宇智波先生身上那股不同于常人的力量，它出自爱与善良，却常常被误解成偏执与疯狂。那时我本能地想要靠自己的努力掩藏他身上失控的迹象，因为那会给这个家也会给先生自己带来巨大的不幸。<br/>于是我想：如果这是宇智波先生想要的，如果这能让他发泄内心的悲痛，那么我会顺从地上交自己拥有的一切。<br/>只不过，尽管我已经成年，性知识的来源全都是书本，性经验也不过是每周例行工作似的为自己释放一次，因为书上说这有助于发展健康灵活的身体和头脑。比起担心接下来发生事情会彻底摧毁我的生活，我更担心这具男性的身体表现不佳，不能满足先生的全部需要。<br/>我担心宇智波先生会对我感到失望和腻烦，随后我又想起来宇智波斑先生做出的决定，意识到不论他怎么看我，我都不能像以前那样服侍他了。今夜过后，我会被提拔为管家，而一位叫白绝的先生会成为宇智波先生的贴身男仆。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“如果你当我是一个该死的陌生人，为什么不反抗？你那么喜欢被陌生人这样侵犯吗？”<br/>我本该感到羞耻或者愤怒的，但事后回想起来，我才发觉自己隐约期待着他这么做。宇智波先生的怒火和责备对我来说比任何一句赞美都有说服力。甚至当他带着我探索自己的身体的时候，我有几秒钟的错觉，以为自己早在梦中这样做过了。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生的手指在我体内搅动，这种感觉很奇怪，“你喜欢这样吗？”<br/>“是的，先生，”我记得自己断断续续地拼凑句子，“如果您喜欢的话，先生。”<br/>这句话却不知怎得激怒了他，我想那是酒精作祟。他又插进来一根手指，手上的力道大了一倍。指尖按压到某一点时，我浑身痉挛起来，嘴里发出自己从没听过的声音。<br/>这种声音终于引爆了我的恐惧与羞愧，而事情就是在这个时候失去控制的。宇智波先生开始猛攻这一点，我甚至能从他的动作里感觉到他如往常一样想要捉弄我时显露出来的稚气和顽固。<br/>而当他解开自己的裤子，把顶端送进来的时候，我才切实感受到一个男人的力量和温度。几十秒后那种难熬的撕裂感变调成汹涌而至的快感，我只遗憾疼痛没有留得更久一些。我才是应当付出和贡献的那个，疼痛于我而言是至高的肯定和赞美，我又有什么资格去体验快感呢？<br/>我开始琢磨自己能做些什么让宇智波先生更愉快一些，凭着本能弓起身子收紧那个地方。我听到他低喘起来，捏住我侧腰的手猛地抽紧了，而那种喘息里忽然又带上了憋紧的哭腔。我想宇智波先生一定是想到了野原小姐。他加大身下的动作，我的整个脊背都陷入床铺。<br/>如果此时有人起夜经过先生的房间门口，一定会听到动静的。可不知是幸运还是不幸，那天宅子里静悄悄的，似乎连幽灵都在这越下越大的雨中沉睡了。<br/>当天晚上宇智波先生在我身上耗尽了所有力气，侧躺着陷入沉睡时把我圈在了他的两条手臂之间。我花了几乎一个小时一点一点从那条沉重的手臂底下挪出来，竭力不发出一丁点声响。<br/>我在床铺四周找到了自己的衣物，努力想要在黑暗中穿上裤子。可我高估了这具筋疲力尽的身体，光是站在地上不左右摇晃就很吃力了。结果，我摔倒在地上，用的还是最笨拙的姿势。这在寂静的房间里激起一声巨响，我听见宇智波先生动了动，几秒钟后坐直身子。<br/>我当时真希望自己能直接消失在黑暗里，可先生拧亮了煤油灯，看到我手足无措地与裤子搏斗。我尽力朝后退了好几步，祈祷房门能奇迹般地出现在身后。可宇智波先生走近我，蹲下来，抬手捧住我的半边脸。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生嗓音沙哑，但语调又恢复成了平常的样子，“摔到哪里了？站的起来吗？”<br/>“感谢您的关心，先生，”我说，“我没有受伤，我只是——”<br/>“可你在哭，卡卡西。”<br/>“一切正常，先生，”我说，“我去为您调一杯醒酒汤好吗，先生？”<br/>宇智波先生用指腹擦掉我的眼泪，他通红的眼睛忽然显得无助又脆弱。“对不起，卡卡西，”他低声说，“我不该，你知道，我不该这样对你的。我们得好好谈谈。”<br/>“与这件事无关，先生，”我迅速回答道，“我只是忽然想到，先生，也许还没有人告诉您，明天开始就是白绝先生为您服务了。”<br/>接着，我向宇智波先生报告家中的职务调整，父亲那极为不体面的死亡只是被我刻意轻描淡写地略说过去，成了可有可无的背景。我这样做是有充足的理由的。这几天，父亲衰弱的神经让他接连犯了许多个错误。他弄错了一座雕像的位置，摆错了餐具的顺序，又把抹布遗忘在自己去过的所有地方。我尽力为他弥补，可我也有自己的事情要做。这些错误让我无奈又羞愧，因为父亲以前是绝对不会犯这种错误的。<br/>我估计府上的每一个人也都注意到了家父的这点变化，我甚至不敢去想他们会如何看待这场可怕的事故。因此，我不太想与别人谈论这件事，哪怕是宇智波先生。<br/>可宇智波先生闻言吃惊地张开嘴巴，他扶着我的肩膀，脸上露出真正的悲伤和惋惜。这副表情与那位为我带来口信的男仆无异，我却不知为何有些生气，似乎除了我，这个家的每个人脸上都流露出同一种悲伤，像是压根没注意到这是父亲自己的过失。<br/>“我真的很抱歉，卡卡西，”宇智波先生轻轻抱了抱我，“朔茂先生是我见过最优秀，最尽责的管家。”<br/>不知道为什么，尽管我清楚父亲究竟犯了多少错误，当时宇智波先生的肯定在我听来却很有说服力。所有人的悲伤在我带着敌意的眼睛里都显得不切实际，而宇智波先生的这句赞美却忽然坐实了父亲的死亡。事后我反复琢磨这个场景，才意识到自己那时死抓着父亲犯下的错误不放，或许是为了否认他的离去。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生轻声说，手掌贴上我的脖子，“我不敢想象这个家没了他会怎么样。”<br/>这话让我心里一惊。我说：“我会尽力做好我的工作——”<br/>“不，卡卡西，我不是在质疑你的能力，”宇智波先生急忙说，“你要是想和我聊聊，我随时都有空。你见到他最后一面了吗，卡卡西？”<br/>其实我见到了，但父亲的尸体在狭窄的，被压扁的驾驶座里扭曲成了相当可怕的形状，我不想再提起这件事。<br/>“不，先生，”我说，“我想没有，先生。”<br/>“我真的很抱歉，卡卡西，”宇智波先生再次叫我的名字，他捏了捏我的肩膀，左手不安地垂在身侧，“我——我不知道。我喝得太多了，上帝啊，我不该在今天对你做这种事的。”<br/>他帮我捡起衣物，把我扶到床上，在我穿衣服的时候贴心地移开视线看着别处。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，他紧盯着房间的一个角落，“你就不能继续做我的男仆吗？”<br/>“宇智波斑先生已经找到了一位新的男仆——”<br/>“他就不能找一个新的管家，让你继续留在我身边？”<br/>“恐怕不能，先生，”我说，“请允许我这么说，培养一位新的管家需要不少时间，而家父显然已经不能手把手地与新管家交接工作了。因此，原本就熟悉庄园的我是较为合适的人选，先生。”<br/>“这么说，你是自己愿意离开我的咯，卡卡西？”<br/>“可以这样理解，先生，”我说，又补充了一句，“为了这个家着想，先生。”<br/>可直到我扣上了最后一颗纽扣站起来，宇智波先生都没有说话。<br/>“您还需要醒酒汤吗，先生？”我问他。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“醒酒汤，先生。”<br/>“哦，哦，”宇智波先生抓了抓头发，“给我弄一杯来吧，卡卡西。”<br/>“好的，先生。”<br/>这时候，我终于看到了离开这里的正确时机。我的手已经摸上了门把手，可宇智波先生再次从背后叫住我。<br/>“今晚发生的所有事，卡卡西，我——”<br/>“我会当作没有事发生过，先生，我绝不会告诉任何人，”我说，这是我在整个职业生涯中第一次打断宇智波先生说话，“我绝不会背叛您，请您放心，先生。”<br/>现在回想起来，也许当时宇智波先生想说的是一句完全相反的话。如果当时我能不那么懦弱，站在那里听他说完，说不定这把手枪就不会出现在这副驾驶座上了。<br/>此时天色已经完全变暗了，气温骤然下降了好几度。我路过了一两家农场，浓重的夜色让我只能看清谷仓的模糊轮廓。<br/>按照计划，今晚我本该在路过的村庄找个旅馆住下，然后在第二天的清晨出发，不消两个小时就能到达我出生的村子了。但汽车却在半路出了毛病，忽然一声不吭地停在了路中央。<br/>这是极狭窄的一条单行道，我担心自己会妨碍到对面的来车，立刻下车打开车前盖检查了一番，却始终搞不明白问题出在哪。以前汽车的事情都是府上的司机来负责的，他在两个礼拜前跟着女仆和园丁一块被遣散了，于是这会儿我才想起来，这辆车已经很久没有人维护了。<br/>我只能锁上车门，借着月光徒步走了大约半个小时到达了一家农场。里面住着一对夫妇和一只温顺的黄毛狗，右手边的草棚里有羊叫声。我表明了来历，他们借着灯光上下打量了我一番，大概是辨认出我的衣服不同于农民，脸上显出犹豫和畏惧。那位头发银白的老妇人人悄悄碰了碰丈夫的胳膊肘，两人交换了一个眼神，又露出热情淳朴的笑容来。<br/>“只要您不嫌弃我们这破地方，先生。”那位妇人说，她的丈夫用力点了点头表示赞成，嘴上却什么也没说。我立刻判断出他比这位妇人更加敬畏我，或者说我身上这套衣服。这使我很不自在，甚至感到有些惭愧。他们似乎很在意我的身份，在邀请我喝一杯酒暖暖身子时忽然问起我的职业。我实话实说，提及宇智波庄园的时候明显看到两位好心的老人家皱起了眉头。<br/>“宇智波？”依旧是那位妇人替她的丈夫开口，“是——是前些天上头发通告要审判的那个宇智波带土的——那么您是——您是他的管家？”<br/>“宇智波先生早就不住在那里了，”我说，“我没有见过他本人，只是被叫来看守空宅的。”<br/>这句话让这对夫妇如释重负，聊天一下子又轻松起来。男主人主动提出明早陪我去看看那辆汽车，他说自己以前做过镇上一位医生先生的司机，最近才和妻子一块儿回到了农场。我向他们道谢，直到在阁楼的木板床上躺下，闭上眼睛沉入黑暗后才开始琢磨自己为什么撒谎。<br/>我并不是羞于承认我与宇智波先生的主仆关系，这一点我可以肯定。我只是不想在对局势一知半解的平常人面前戳破这一点，因为我知道提起这个名字就会引发他们的条件反射，让他们七嘴八舌地开始批判这个登上报纸头条的战犯。<br/>宇智波先生在战争结束后成为了众矢之的，很多人明明不清楚他究竟做了什么，也不了解先生原本的愿望很单纯：他失去了重要的人，因此希望所有人都能远离那种痛苦，过上美梦般的生活——他是真正地关心人类的。可这种愿望太强烈又太迫切，反倒成了他遭人利用的弱点。<br/>可谁能有耐心听我解释这一切呢？大家看到的都是那个仅凭一己之力就挑起战争，手上沾了无数鲜血的疯子，只有我当他是一个会大笑，会哭泣，会暴怒，也会夜不能寐的完整的人。<br/>那个晚上我只睡了两三个小时，我翻来覆去地回忆白绝先生进入庄园以后，宇智波先生身上出现的变化。每当发现一点我过去未曾察觉的东西，就忍不住在一片漆黑中坐起来，然后再慢慢躺回去。寂静的房间里只剩下我放在口袋里的怀表的滴答声，我听见时间，意识到距离我扣下扳机只剩下两天了。而我还没有找到任何方法阻止这一切。<br/>仔细回忆起来，我才发现我远没有自己以为的那样理智而务实，我只是擅长在事后用理性逻辑去曲解整件事。那个夜晚以后，我有意无意地躲着宇智波先生，有好几次都发现他想和我谈谈，但我都以工作为借口逃开了。我不清楚先生本人或是府上的其他人有没有察觉到异样，但漩涡玖辛奈小姐肯定是意识到了，并且在那件事发生的第二天就敏锐地把我拦在酒窖门口。<br/>“旗木先生，”她直截了当地问我，“你的脖子是怎么回事？”<br/>“什么，漩涡小姐？”<br/>“你的脖子上有一大片淤青，旗木先生，”她耐心地把一面圆形的小镜子举到我面前，“看到了吗？在我看来那可很像一个人的手掌。”<br/>实际上，那个夜晚我回到房间脱下衣物时就发现了这些淤青。不止是脖子，我的手臂和腿根也都留下了同样的痕迹，胸口甚至还有几点红印。我记得那天晚上洗澡时，我低头亲吻所有自己触碰得到的淤青，想象自己吻的是宇智波先生的指尖和手背。<br/>我清楚这些痕迹是如何留下来的，我也知道人在极度的悲伤和愤怒中会做出冲动的，违背本性的行为。那样的宇智波先生并不让我感到恐惧，我只想靠自己的身体把他的愤怒引出来，排解到一个不会伤害任何人的地方。<br/>只不过，我知道这件事绝对不能告诉任何人，所以只是临场编了一个借口糊弄过去。漩涡小姐很聪明，她立刻意识到这是我的一个秘密，因此并没有追问下去。可我猜那时候她就已经察觉了某些迹象。比方说，我刻意避免进入宇智波先生平日里常去的几间房间，每时每刻都让手头保持忙碌。这样，即使我在走廊上偶然装见了宇智波先生，也能自然地脱身的。<br/>我不得不这么做，即使我看到宇智波先生的心情明显低沉下来，几乎每天都在跟他的新男仆，白绝先生发脾气。不过，让我先说几句不相干的话题。一开始白绝先生实在不清楚该如何服侍宇智波先生，我在旁边默默观察了一阵子，只觉得他没有一点称得上是一位合格的男仆。因此，宇智波先生起初对他的怒火在我看来非常合理，有时我听到他的吼声，暗地里还感到一些喜悦和自豪，因为你看，毕竟不是每个人都能胜任这个位置。<br/>不过，现在想来，正是这种得意忘形让我忽视了一个重大的问题：白绝先生并非一位训练有素的男仆，而宇智波斑先生却特意把他安排到了宇智波先生身边。如果我当时能再警惕一些，或许就能阻止他对宇智波先生的控制了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不过，现在想来，正是这种得意忘形让我忽视了一个重大的问题：白绝先生并非一位训练有素的男仆，而宇智波斑先生却特意把他安排到了宇智波先生身边。如果我当时能再警惕一些，或许就能阻止他对宇智波先生的控制了。<br/>话又说回来，当时我正忙着躲开宇智波先生呢。原因实在有些难以启齿：那个夜晚以后，我很难再以原来的视角看待我的雇主。我的意思是，当你见过一个人浑身赤裸伏在自己身上急促地低喘，当你嗅闻过那种被酒精和情欲浸透了的汗水味道，当你用整个身体承受那种几乎贯穿一切的破坏欲，又不得不目睹你上一秒的掌控者逐渐被本能和情绪耗尽，那具强壮的躯体在怅然若失的疲惫中侧躺下来，五官被一种难以捉摸的脆弱和悔意笼罩——你再也没法被人类故作高雅和理智的假象欺骗，再也没法承认自己服务了多年的某某爵士是一位穿别致西服，抽昂贵雪茄，对政治时事高谈阔论的绅士而不是一头姑且尚未挣脱理性之枷锁的野兽。<br/>这一方面令我感到恐惧，一方面令我沉溺其中——显而易见，同一头野兽也在我的体内沉睡，并被那个疯狂的夜晚惊醒了。当时我正十九岁，而那是我人生中的第一场性事。它当然是非传统的，因为我并没有履行男人的义务，而是像一位真正恪尽职守的仆人一样为雇主提供了服务——这是我能为那个夜晚找到的最体面的逻辑。尽管如此，我依然切实感到了快感，无论是生理上还是心理上。因此，当宇智波先生在几天前与我谈起这段往事，并向我诚恳地表达了歉意时，我不知道自己该说什么。<br/>“琳死的那一晚，卡卡西，朔茂先生去世的那个晚上，”一头白发的宇智波先生对我说，他坐在壁炉边上，手里虚握着卷成筒的报纸，“我不该对你那么粗暴的，真的。我甚至——”<br/>他说不下去了，只是手忽然捏紧了那张晨报。我记得那一天的头版上登载了两三位评论家对宇智波家族的尖刻指责，而我本来不想让它出现在宇智波先生眼前的。可是，在一切分崩离析，而宇智波庄园几乎变成了空宅之后，宇智波先生执意要自己更衣，泡茶，取报纸，自己去做所有本该由男仆为他做的事情。<br/>“一切就快要结束了，卡卡西，”宇智波先生有时会读出我站在原地难以动作的局促，因此会尽力宽慰我，“这一次就让我好好体验生活吧。”<br/>结果，我没能阻止未干的油墨弄脏宇智波先生的手指，没能阻止那几行尖酸刻薄的文字毁掉他的早餐。我清楚记得那几句指责。<br/>“……被敌我双方同时厌恶，没有会为自己悲伤的同伴和亲人，”报上这样写着，“梦想无法实现，被人利用，最后还在彷徨不定。整个人生都失败的家伙……最终落得惨淡收场！”<br/>那一整天，宇智波先生一直若有所思地举着这张报纸，脸上的谦卑和虔诚无异于一位阅读圣经的基督徒。他小心地避免造成任何的折角或褶皱，直到现在。<br/>宇智波先生先是收紧五指捏皱了它，又把它细细铺展开，在蜘蛛网一般的细密纹路中最后一遍眯着眼睛重温指向这个家族的每一句诅咒。然后他一扬手把它对半撕开，重叠，对齐，再次撕开，最后一扬手把一沓碎片投入火中。<br/>直到最后一句责备都扭曲皱缩着成为灰烬，宇智波先生才把没说完的句子继续下去。<br/>“我甚至掐住了你的脖子，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，他盯着跳动的火光，瞳孔都被染成了红色，“有一秒钟，我真的想要杀死你。”<br/>“您那晚喝了酒，先生，”我说，“您知道酒精会怎样影响人的中枢神经——”<br/>“不，不，卡卡西。”宇智波先生摇摇头，我却没从他的声音里听出宇智波家族在反驳他人时自然流露的高傲和足以被称作固执的坚定。我多希望先生以前拥有的那种情绪，那种近乎偏执的热情能再次点燃这个疲惫的人。我甚至想要故意说些蠢话，激起宇智波先生身上的怒火，愤懑，仇恨，任何能被聪明的人类伪装成生命意义的迫切愿望——什么都好。可是什么都没有。战争过后，宇智波先生成为了完全的空白，他从这空白中向我道歉，仿佛歉意和悔恨是他与这现实最后的一点联系。<br/>“我很清楚地记得我要杀死你，卡卡西，我也很清楚地知道那不是你的错，”宇智波先生平静得仿佛在谈论天气，“你要先让我承认，然后我才能忏悔。至于原谅，卡卡西，那是你的自由。”<br/>木材发出噼里啪啦的崩裂声，我祈祷它能为我填满这一段难堪的沉默。这种高浓度的寂静让我回想起那个夜晚，尽管耳边充斥着喘息、呻吟和肉体撞击的声音，屋内却依然静得可怕。如果说那个夜晚有什么东西让我由衷地感到恐惧，那只能是这种人造的沉默。闭口不言忽然由一种静止的状态放大成一种高调的宣誓，宇智波先生每一秒钟的缄默都在提醒我：他需要的只是这具身体。<br/> “先生，”我低下头，努力让音量盖过木材燃烧的声音，“我想我没有资格这样做。唯有上帝有权倾听人们的忏悔，先生。”<br/>“你会原谅我吗，卡卡西？”<br/>“您没有做错任何事，先生。”<br/>“我强奸了你，卡卡西，”现在宇智波先生听起来终于有些愤怒了，“我打了你，扯碎了你的衬衫，给你留下无数块淤青，差点让你死在那张床上，我——”<br/>“您没有做错任何事，先生，”我说，“尽管我记不清细节了，但我知道那是一个愉快的夜晚，先生。”<br/>“可你那晚哭了，卡卡西。”<br/>“哭，先生？”我迟疑了一下，“我不知道，我不记得了，先生。”<br/>有一瞬间，宇智波先生好像要从椅子上站起来。但他最终卸了力气，紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，身子就像被沼泽吞噬一样重新陷回那扶手椅中去了。<br/>“你真的觉得我没有做错任何事吗，卡卡西？”又过了很久，宇智波先生问道。<br/>“没有，先生，”我说，“您一向正直而善良，先生。”<br/>宇智波先生仿佛被我这一句真情实感的赞美刺伤了十指指尖，我看到他皱了皱眉头，嘴唇都开始发抖了。<br/>“那么，这场毫无意义的战争，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“这么多死去的人，无家可归的人，妻离子散的人——我没有做错吗？”<br/>我知道每一秒钟的等待都会像一柄钝刃一样割扯开宇智波先生的心脏，但我不能不长久地沉默着，思考着。<br/>“先生，”最后我说，“我想那不是您的错，先生。”<br/>宇智波先生忽然狂笑起来。他面朝壁炉背对着我站直身子，我看不见他脸上的表情，因此那种歇斯底里的声音忽然失去了来源，简直像是从空气中凭空生出来的一样。我从没听过与哭声这样相似的笑声。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“我都快搞不清了。疯的究竟是我还是你？”<br/>现在，在一片漆黑的阁楼里，我回忆起这句话，心脏以令人难以忍受的速度狂跳起来，一种可怕的坠落感让我不得不抓紧了身下那层薄薄的被单。我出了很多汗，因为正是在这场对话发生的一周以后，宇智波先生给了我那把左轮手枪。<br/>此时那把枪被我留在了车里，而车停在乡间小道上。这样重要的东西，我应该放到随身携带的皮箱里的。可就像我期待一场抢劫一样，我同样期待一场盗窃，幻想第二天清晨，有一个疯子砸碎了车窗玻璃偷走了那把枪。<br/>但是第二天，当我和那位好心肠的农场主一块儿踩上松软的草地，靠近那辆车时，我看到那个深蓝色包裹依旧悄无声息地盘踞在副驾驶座上，甚至还扬了扬手漫不经心地向我致以清晨的问候。农场的主人替我打开车前盖检查，十几分钟后，这辆车居然又奇迹般地顺利运作起来。我向他鞠躬道谢，随后坐进车里。<br/>昨晚下了一场小雨。于是现在车道两边的土地上积起大小不一的水洼，天空碎成很多片倒映其中。雨后的空气湿润微凉，远处光秃秃地站成一排，笔直地指向天空的树木被雨水浸得发黑发亮。<br/>偶尔会有家畜晃晃悠悠地横穿车道，我便停了车等一只母鸡，一只山羊，还有一只白毛小狗从一侧快活地走向另一侧。有时碎石路上沾着被撞死的动物尸体，多数体态狰狞，瘦而干瘪，脏污的毛发纠缠在一起，血都被雨水冲刷得只剩下一点嵌在石头缝里的红黑色。这令我想起父亲的死状。而当我终于驶入我曾经生活了十多年的村子，这种回忆越来越鲜活了。<br/>不论我记忆中的村子是什么样子，它都已经不复存在了。下车走上泥泞的小路时，我还怀疑自己是不是走错了地方，因为这里看起来就像彻头彻尾的废墟。几间木屋的一个角塌陷下去，屋顶积的雨水顺着麦秆往下掉。断开的砖墙只剩下半人高，唯有青苔旺盛朝四处蔓延。<br/>我好不容易找到可以落脚的石板，唯一一条小路却断在了一口枯井前。有几个蓬头垢面又瘦骨嶙峋的人忽然从架在房梁间的一块帆布下钻出来，一声不吭地盯视我。我吓了一跳，花了点时间才辨认出来那是一家三口。这明显的人类社会特征让我松了一口气，这到底是一个村子，而非野兽栖居的原始丛林，我不该那么惊惧的。<br/>父亲和母亲的墓还在村子更深的地方，那是这座村庄的公共墓地。我踩着湿烂的泥土继续往前走，忽然听到有人叫我的名字。<br/> “旗木先生？”一个女声叫住我，“旗木先生？”<br/>我转过身，看到一位有着暗红色长发的女性。那张熟悉的脸比我最后一次见到她时苍老疲惫了许多，但我仍能读出她脸上的生气。正是这种活力让我开始发抖，我忍不住靠近她，还没做任何得体的寒暄就想把发生在宇智波庄园的一切与她分享。这种冲动只持续了几秒钟，并且最终被我压制下来。<br/>“漩涡小姐，”我低低地惊呼了一声，“您还住在这里。”<br/>“我已经不是小姐啦，卡卡西，”她说，“我已经结婚，还有了一个孩子，你忘记了？”<br/>直到她提起这件事，这段回忆才在我脑中苏醒过来。大约是一年以前，漩涡小姐无意间听到白绝与宇智波先生的对话，得知了他们的秘密计划——一场战争。她起初不敢相信，后来又用自己的方式从各种渠道确认了这个消息。<br/>这使她怒不可遏。我会知道这些是因为漩涡小姐曾就这件事找我商量了许多次。她原本想靠自己的力量阻止那几位先生的计划，但我数次委婉地提醒她我们的社会地位和能力，而漩涡小姐绝非蛮不讲理的空想之人。最后她折中给出的的建议是，我和她一块辞职，尽快离开宇智波庄园。<br/>“我们不能成为他们的帮凶，旗木先生。”我尤其记得漩涡小姐说过的这句话，因为帮凶这个词语实在是相当刺耳。但我当时并没有勇气反驳她。<br/>“漩涡小姐，”我说，“宇智波先生兴许只是在策划一场像我们这样的人难以理解的革命——”<br/>“我们这样的人，旗木先生？”漩涡小姐不耐烦地打断我，“我知道你读了多少书，也知道你有多聪明。我可以负责任地告诉你，你一点儿也不比那几位宇智波差劲——”<br/>“宇智波先生。”我忍不住出声纠正她。<br/>“是的，是的，”她摆摆手，“宇智波先生，没有人比你更尊重他更喜爱他了，是吗？我早就看出来了，所以你才会那么盲目，旗木先生。”<br/>我清楚记得盲目这个词像一根直直捣进伤口的木棍一样刺痛了我，因为我从来自诩为一个理性的人。<br/>“问题不是我读了多少书，漩涡小姐，”我说，“宇智波先生拥有我们永远也不可能有的眼界——”<br/>“眼界，旗木先生？”漩涡小姐撩了撩她的头发，愤怒地叉起双手，“你难道想要告诉我，战争是正义的吗？杀人是正义的吗？如果我们继续为他们服务，旗木先生，一半的鲜血都会溅到我们手上。到时候你打算如何面对自己？”<br/>我记不清自己是怎么回答的了，因为这问题确实问倒了我，也准确地预言了我如今的处境。总之，这场对话后没多久，漩涡小姐就辞职离开了。我听说她回到了这个村子，与曾经帮助父亲照顾我的波风先生恋爱，结婚，并且生下一个孩子。随后战争就爆发了。<br/>现在，站在我面前的漩涡小姐还是像往常那样热情地朝我微笑。她把我请入家中，为我泡茶，又拿来了几块发硬苦淡的黑面包，轻描淡写地说起自己的生活。一个黄发的孩子从里屋跑出来抱住她的大腿，我看出那是波风先生蓝色的眼睛，于是问她孩子的父亲去了哪里。<br/>“水门死了，”她说，“死在战场上。”<br/>我们都知道她说的是哪一场战争。我不知道说什么才好，而那黄发的小孩忽然攥住了我的手臂，那双眼睛令我心生恐惧。因为，正是我杀死了他的父亲。我是战争的帮凶，诚如漩涡小姐所说。<br/>“卡卡西，”漩涡小姐说，“你现在还在为他做事吗？”<br/>我绞紧了双手，竭力藏起脸上的所有表情，但这实际上毫无必要。这些年的管家工作像锉刀一样磨去了它们，现在，即使我想悲伤，想愤怒，想喜悦，我也没法操控对应的肌肉做出反应了。<br/>“我不知道宇智波先生去了哪里，”我说，一个又一个的谎言让我十分疲惫和自我厌恶，“战争结束以后他就不见了。你知道，我——我找不到他了。”<br/>我尝试去想明白为什么自己总是在说服别人，宇智波先生已经消失了。也许是我不希望让其他人看到现在那副模样的先生，也许是我真的不想再听到人们对他的任何一句责备了。<br/>所有人的逻辑都是一致的，这种共识为它提供了难以辩驳的合理性。但我仍然忍不住想为宇智波先生辩护，我要说服自己，说服庄园内的其他仆人，说服愤怒的民众，最后甚至要说服宇智波先生。<br/>我尝试把这份罪责平分给所有有份参与的人，空造出许多理论和逻辑，逐渐让自己相信这场可怕的战争只是一个悲伤者错误的选择，一项失败的，有始无终的伟大事业。因此，当宇智波先生最终还是决定用那把手枪赎罪时，我感到自己与马戏团中挥舞着巨大却中空的铁锤的小丑无异了。<br/>随后漩涡小姐把我带向村内的公共墓地，我们在波风先生的墓前静默地站了一会儿，那黄发的小男孩一声不吭地跪在地上拔墓边的杂草。随后我找到了父母的墓，而漩涡小姐拍了拍我的肩膀，低声问候后牵着男孩离开了。<br/>旅途中我设想了很多次，自己究竟该在父亲的墓前说些什么，父亲又想知道些什么。而当我看到那块光滑的，简单地刻着姓名的石板，我先是蹲下来，然后像那男孩一样跪在地上。我说不出哪怕一件让能够让父亲引以为傲的成就，我搞砸了一切。现在我倒是有时间听父亲回忆那些往事了，可惜这块石板只是沉默着，父亲没说出口的那些句子全都在地下腐烂了。<br/>我说不出一句话有关自己的话来，又再也没有资格成为任何人的听众。这时候我才意识到，自己这些年牢牢攥在手里的只不过是一场幻觉。最后我站起来，裤子已经被湿冷的淤泥浸透了。我开始向父亲诉说那个夜晚以后发生在宇智波庄园的一切，我只能对一块墓碑回忆，因为墓碑不会判断，不会责备，不会指着我的鼻子怒斥：你空耗了一生。<br/>正如我先前所说，宇智波先生后来好几次为那个夜晚道歉，于是我也不得不承认那场性事里有一些反常规的东西。或许事实正如宇智波先生所说，那里面掺了一点粗鲁与野蛮，而一点恰到好处的痛苦却正好成为了我的兴奋剂。这点剂量远不足以伤害我，却足够我对它成瘾，最后甚至离不开它了。<br/>我不清楚宇智波先生究竟是怎么度过那些日子的，但我现在能记起的只有无数次的回避，有一些把戏相当荒唐可笑。为了巧妙地在走廊上避开宇智波先生，我迅速学会了辨认他的脚步声，不论干什么都要神经质地竖起耳朵注意府内的动静。我要避开他，这反倒使我比以往更加敏锐地洞察他的去向。<br/>当然，某些巧合你是无论如何也无法回避的。有时我会在楼梯上遇见宇智波先生。他气喘吁吁地往上跑，一步跨上两个台阶，外套脱掉了挂在手臂上。我正端着空了的几只高脚杯往下走，见了他只能尽力朝边上避开，恨不得就那样钻进墙壁上的画框里。<br/>尽管宇智波身着正装，神情严肃，但那异常清晰粗重的呼吸声却使我想起他压在我身上起伏喘息的样子。他见到我的时候明显顿了顿，脚抬起来，试探性地踩上一阶台阶又放下去。犹豫了几秒钟后他用力拍了拍我的肩膀，说话的同时继续迈开步子。<br/>“卡卡西，”他的声音越来越远，“记着，我有话要对你说。但现在我得先去找斑——”<br/>我听到他急匆匆地跑向宇智波斑先生的书房，用捏紧的拳头敲门，一边努力喘匀呼吸一边大声喊着：“开门，老家伙，让我进去——让我进去！”<br/>我就站在那儿听了整一分钟，随后才如梦初醒般继续往下走。宇智波先生在床上对我说过同样的话。我记得他双手把住我的侧腰，像是哄婴儿入梦一样替我按摩放松那个地方。<br/>“让我进去，卡卡西，”他低吟着，祈求着，“放轻松，我不想伤到你，放轻松，让我进去。”<br/>这段回忆让我浑身如过电般战栗起来，我站也站不稳了。实际上这时候宇智波先生已经进入了宇智波斑先生的房间，四周又重新归于寂静。但我的想象力却自说自话地补足了其余的一切。<br/>光是想象倒也罢了，只是当时我正十九岁，前些年被我极力压制的性欲被那个混乱疯狂的夜晚彻底激发出来。等我反应过来的时候，身体已经发生了某些叫人难堪的变化。我不得不绕开主路，从侧门回到房间，手上还要拿一个托盘尽力遮掩下身。<br/>我只能藏在房间里为自己解决生理欲望，嘴里咬着被子防止自己在极乐的无意识状态发出任何声响。有一回，一位新来的女仆冒失地找到我，想要问我晚宴用的烛台究竟收在哪里。而那时我正闭着眼睛极力幻想宇智波先生的一切，右手的三根手指插在身体里，左手上下套弄挺立的性器。这位女仆的敲门声让我差点出声尖叫，我只能尽量压低了声音告诉她那些烛台的位置，并谎称自己患了严重的感冒。<br/>诸如此类的意外数不胜数。下流的性幻想逐渐侵占我的睡前阅读时间，尽管努力克制，我还是忍不住一次又一次地在想象中与宇智波先生交合。当这种虚无的幻想开始褪色消散，以至于无法满足我的欲求时，我做出了更加大胆荒诞的举动。我会以管家检查工作的名义闯进洗衣房，问那些女仆宇智波先生的衣服都在哪里。<br/>“在那里，旗木先生。”一个女孩怯生生地抬起她的手指，她正是上回隔着一扇门撞见我自慰的那一个。我不清楚她究竟发现了什么，但我顾不上那么多了。我继续编造出一些低劣的借口，谎称自己要参考这些衬衫的版型和款式，为宇智波先生在镇上的裁缝那儿定制一套崭新的礼服。<br/>我就这样得到了一件宇智波先生的衬衫，上面沾满了他的味道。我记得自己低头跪在床边上，鼻尖一寸寸地蹭着布料仔细嗅闻，心里还十分焦急地担心这股充斥着男性荷尔蒙的气味会被自己贪婪的的吞噬耗尽。我抱着他的衬衫抚慰自己，有时还会可笑地把两条空荡荡的袖口挂上肩膀或是脖子，仿佛那样就意味着宇智波先生的拥抱了。<br/>靠一件旧衬衫，我体验到了自出生以来从未有过的亲密和归属。有时我甚至会念着宇智波先生的名字，那三个我从来没有资格使用的音节。狂欢结束以后我会把这件衣服送回洗衣服，小心地埋进洗衣篮的深处。尽管后来事实证明没有一个人注意到我的小游戏，我还是觉得所有人都在默不作声地注视我，审判我。视线从四面八方射过来，而其中唯独没有宇智波先生的。<br/>我料到在这个年龄担任管家的职务会招来各种各样的质疑，也预见了随之而来的沉重责任和庞大的工作量，却唯独没有想到最终使我狼狈不堪的是这具年轻的身体。我定了无数个计划，列了无数张清单，竭力让府内的服务维持一如既往的水平，但那旺盛的生理欲望给我造成了很多不便和尴尬。<br/>在工作时间解决生理欲望对我来说与处刑无异，这是严重的渎职，是我向来引以为傲的自制力的彻底溃败，当然也是对宇智波先生的不尊重。我总是在白天下定决心悔改，在深夜重蹈覆辙。你能想象在这种情况下，迎面遇见宇智波先生对我来说多么令人愧疚。<br/>我只能想方设法躲开他，或者至少不与他单独待在一间房间里。后来，也就是这几天，宇智波先生才告诉我这种回避在当时让他多么不知所措。他还以为那个晚上发生的一切让我对他心生厌恶和恐惧。在宇智波先生说出来之前，我从没考虑过这一点，我从来不知道宇智波先生会在意我——说到底也不过是庄园内的一位仆人的想法。<br/>宇智波先生甚至告诉我，那时他正想方设法惹恼他的新男仆，竭力用一些方法向白绝先生证明他与我很熟悉，很亲密，我才是更懂得如何服侍他的那个。可惜我当时只顾着避开他，以这种手段安抚自己作痛的良心，宇智波先生友好的问候，紧张的试探和越来越犹豫的靠近全部被我忽视了。<br/>“我现在回想起来还会觉得尴尬，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“我那样努力地向白绝证明我跟你关系很好，而他永远也没可能到达那个位置。但——但你压根不理睬我，好像我一个人自作多情似的。”<br/>这些话也是宇智波先生最近才跟我说的。我对那段日子的记忆已经很模糊了，记不清事实究竟是不是宇智波先生说的那样。但老实说，这句控诉让我内疚而遗憾，因为我现在才知道自己错过了多少。我一直不擅长感知人类的情绪，甚至对它们感到恐惧。我知道热爱、仇恨和随之滋生的欲望都会把人逼疯，这种例子我亲眼见过许多次，并且此时此刻正在我身上发生。<br/>总之，为了阻止那种恼人的生理反应，也为了控制自己毫无节制的放纵，我查阅了许多资料，最后决定去镇上定制一条贞操带。这个想法并不像字面上这样滑稽，这在当时，在许多服务行业都是真实存在的。在很多容不得一丝差错的社交场合，这个国家的绅士会用一个精巧的铁笼控制住那不服从意志的家伙。在那个年代，技术已经相当成熟了。我测量了所有部位的尺寸，一周后收到了实物。<br/>上半部分是皮质的腰带，下半部分是类似铁笼的构造，前后留了两个小口用以排泄，一把小锁挂在侧腰。它相当合身，我大概花了一个小时适应它，又花了一个下午彻底忘记它的存在。那狭小的铁笼会从生理上抑制勃起，因此从根本上解决了我的问题。<br/>我每天清晨穿上它，每天夜晚打开那把锁，细致地清洗，然后穿着它入睡，防止自己在睡前继续那种淫荡的游戏。靠着这样物理层面的克制，我的精神也随之镇定下来。我又回到了原本那种安稳的生活，工作再次成为我的重心，成为我追求的所有意义和价值。<br/>能把所有的精力贡献给这样一项事业对我来说是相当幸福的，我绝非要夸大一位管家的重要性，但你知道，我们这样的人与宇智波先生不一样。我们只能在自己的位置上做到极致，用自己那点微不足道的努力为更高一等的人服务，再期待他们——对我来说就是宇智波先生——干出一番真正称得上伟大的事业。我知道宇智波先生有资格、有能力甚至也是有必要去干涉世界的运作。你要是见过他，亲眼见过那种质朴的善良、强大的共情力、纯粹的激情和从不甘平庸中生出来的执念，你一定会做出同样的结论的。<br/>当然，直视太阳需要勇气，何况最初我也花了不少时间才从种种社会偏见中脱身，愿意去承认这样一条完整而鲜活的生命。因此，我没有资格责备那些批判宇智波先生的人。真正令我感到无力的是，人们，甚至包括先生自己，仅凭这一件事就给他的一切判了死刑，把他简单地定义成一个愚蠢、疯狂又偏执的失败者。<br/>这是世上最粗糙，最无助于解决问题的归因方法，它用一个错误否定犯错者的整个人格，仿佛这个人做出失控举动的唯一原因是他刻在骨子里的疯狂——我并非要为天下的罪犯辩护——而不是他失去了太多人，目睹了太多场悲剧，太痛苦，太悲伤。<br/>我知道自己有些偏题了，也知道我的立场让这样匆忙苍白的几句辩解只显得更加可疑，令世人更加愤怒。我无力改变这一点，所以，还是让我们回到原来的话题上来吧。<br/>我以为问题靠那个铁笼解决了，甚至还为自己的智慧感到沾沾自喜。直到某一天，白绝先生找到我，告诉我宇智波先生要我过去一趟。<br/>“带土要你给他找一块香皂，他说只有你知道在哪儿。”白绝先生说，脸上的表情算不上和善。我吓了一跳，因为我从来没想过一位仆人有资格直呼宇智波先生的名字。而实际上我是府内的管家，他只是一位男仆。理论上说，我是有权力纠正他的。<br/>于是我说：“你该叫他宇智波先生。”<br/>白绝朝我微笑：“带土同意我这样叫他的，旗木先生。说到底，这才是朋友之间的称呼方式，对吗？”<br/>直到最近，宇智波先生向我解释了那个“好朋友”的理论后，我才意识到这句话是一种示威和炫耀。但当时我只是朝白绝点了点头，走向宇智波先生的卧室。我知道他把香皂藏在了哪里，那是我们之间心照不宣的秘密。我刚刚开始服侍他的时候，他就是靠着把小玩意儿藏在那些地方来与我开玩笑的。<br/>我从床底下找到了那块香皂，拿着他走进雾气腾腾的浴室。宇智波先生正泡在浴缸里，几小团起不了什么遮蔽作用的泡沫漂浮在水面上，我能看清他赤裸的身体和发红的深色肌肤。<br/>一开始，我还庆幸自己正穿着那贞操带，所以我猛然加速的心跳和涌向小腹的一股热流不至于被任何人察觉。可当我把那香皂交给他，即将转身离开的时候，宇智波先生叫住我。<br/>“卡卡西，”他说，眼睛盯着水面下的出水口，“你在躲着我，对吗？”<br/>老实说，我清晰地记得宇智波先生对我说的每一句话，但是忘记了自己嘴里跑出来的大部分回答。我想这是因为，每回见到宇智波先生，我总是绞尽脑汁让自己的回答显得更加聪明、得体而游刃有余，可那充其量是一场即兴表演，那不是真正的，处于恒常状态下的我。关于后者，我已经不确定他现在是否存在了。<br/>我关于自己的记忆很模糊，但这些年，我回忆起这段往事的时候，脑子里跑出来的都是这幅场景，这些句子。我不能保证它们的真实性，可这就是我记得的全部了。<br/>“我绝没有躲着您，先生，”我说，“只是我也是第一次担任管家，工作上异常忙碌，因此我们才不能像以前那样频繁地——”<br/>“你在躲着我，卡卡西。”宇智波先生斩钉截铁地说，每回他用这种口气说话我都不知道该如何作答。<br/>大概是见我默不作声地低着头，宇智波先生拧开了水龙头，把水流开到最大。水声把这场对话禁锢在这间浴室里，假设——我并不是要暗指白绝先生——假设有好事者把耳朵贴在门口偷听，他也捕捉不到一个句子的。<br/>“你在害怕我吗，卡卡西？”宇智波先生说，视线却依然没有落在我身上。他支起身子坐起来，双手捧起一把水扑脸。湿透的额发被他宽大的手掌撩上去，水珠从他胸口滑下。<br/>“我没有任何害怕您的理由，先生，”我说，“我像以前一样尊敬您。”<br/>“即使我对你做出那种事？”<br/>我没有回答，而宇智波先生终于对上我的视线。宇智波先生比我年长五岁，地位和身份都在我之上，体格也比我健壮高大，可偏偏写在他眼底的情绪犹豫而谨慎，过度的戒备甚至让它显出一种脆弱，似乎它上一秒鼓足了勇气要表达自己，下一秒又退回了自我保护的硬壳中。<br/>我时常想不通宇智波先生为什么要对我这样小心，因为不管他是礼貌还是野蛮，热情还是冷漠，我都将无条件地听命于他。有时候，一点强硬和漠然甚至会成为一段主仆关系的润滑剂，就像那个夜晚一样。但这些都是我后来反省自己时才想到的，当时我只是摇了摇头。<br/>“那是一个愉快的夜晚，先生，”我说，“我没有任何害怕您的理由。”<br/>宇智波先生叹了口气，又一下子把整个身子沉入热水里。<br/>“卡卡西，”他说，“如果一会儿你还想穿着一身干净衣服若无其事地走出去，就自己脱了。”<br/>“您说什么，先生？”<br/>“你听到了，脱掉，卡卡西，”宇智波先生抬高音量，可他的眼神似乎在期待我的拒绝，“从上衣开始。”<br/>我只好脱掉了外套和衬衫挂在衣架上，而宇智波先生从雾气中眯起眼睛盯着我赤裸的上半身，眼神中没有欲望，没有戏弄，他像是在认真地寻找什么。<br/>“转过去，卡卡西，”他说，坐起身子探出浴缸，双肘搭在边沿，“朝左，朝右，好，是的。把手臂抬起来，是的，放下来吧，接下来让我看看后背。”<br/>这身体检查似的程序让我十分困惑，后来我才想明白，那是宇智波先生想看看那个夜晚在我身上留下的淤青和伤痕是不是痊愈了。<br/>“我留下的痕迹全部消失了，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，他像是松了一口气，又像是有些遗憾似的，“来吧，裤子。如果你觉得冷的话，可以先把外套披上。”<br/>我站着不动，几秒钟后，宇智波先生开始不耐烦地催促我。于是，无可避免地，那贞操带出现在他面前。宇智波先生目瞪口呆地看着它，整张脸连着耳朵尖都迅速涨红了。奇怪的是，当你看到一个人比自己更紧张更羞怯，即使现状再糟糕，你通常也能装出一副镇定自若的样子。<br/>“先生，”于是我说，四指的指甲深深掐入掌心，“如你所见，腿上的痕迹也消失了，先生。”<br/>宇智波先生依旧不可思议地看着我，他张了张嘴巴，又用水抹了一把脸。<br/>“卡卡西，”他的声音变得沙哑干涩，“你穿这玩意儿做什么？”<br/>“这有助于我集中精神工作，先生，”我说，“据我所知，很多管家都会——”<br/>“你是说那些绅士家里的管家都穿着这东西走来走去？上帝啊。”<br/>“它确实在某些方面很有帮助，先生。”<br/>“比如？”<br/>“比如说，先生，在某些重大场合，我不必再担心不合时宜的生理欲望妨碍我的工作。主要是，我很少听说有人在我这个年龄担任管家，这对于整个行业来说或许是一个崭新的问题——”<br/>我得承认，当时那样一丝不挂的状态下，我有些语无伦次了。而宇智波先生看着我，忽然站起来跨出浴缸。他浑身都在往下淌水，毛巾就在他手边上，可是他看也不看，径直向我走过来。<br/>“这么说，”他像是终于理清了状况，找回了一些年长者的镇静，脸上露出善意的笑容来，“原来你也会有性欲，卡卡西？”<br/>我没听出这是一个玩笑，这该是我当天犯下的最大的错误。我想要就性欲这个话题再给出些学术性解释，可宇智波先生蹲下来，开始仔细打量那精巧的铁笼。<br/>在这样兴趣盎然的注视下，我双腿发软，羞愧又暗自恼怒，甚至绷紧了不断打颤的两排牙齿想要咬断舌头。可连这种情绪都被那该死的大脑识别成了情欲。我指尖冰冷，全身的血液和温度都汇聚到小腹，那里不可避免地起了反应，又被困在狭窄的铁笼中——老天啊，我真不想去回忆。可我记得自己飞快地低头看了一眼，瞥见狰狞的紫红色膨胀起来蹭在金属网格上。<br/>而这一切都是在宇智波先生面前发生的。他不可能没有注意到我的变化，但努力假装兴趣都被那挂锁吸引过去。<br/>“卡卡西，”他的声音愈发低沉克制，却像在我的大脑深处开口似的清晰，“你把钥匙交给谁了？”<br/>“钥匙由我自己保管，先生。”我回答道，终于忍不住朝后退了一步。宇智波先生就是在这时候抓住了我的小腿，拇指指腹磨蹭着膝盖上的轻微凹陷。<br/>“这里的淤青还没完全褪掉，是不是？”他轻声说，站直身子。我也许闭上了眼睛，因为我不知道要如何面对那具像希腊人一样强壮而完美的身体。宇智波先生抬手贴上我的脖子，手掌热而湿润。他的手指往上一寸寸挪动，弄湿了我的鬓发，水滴顺着我的脖子侧面滑下去。我花了很大力气抑制住自己把脸颊贴上去磨蹭的欲望，分不清我们两个究竟是谁在发抖。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“说说看，你是想到了什么，看到了什么——才需要用这东西控制那不听话的小家伙的？”<br/>“只是一些没有根据，没有意义的胡思乱想，先生，”我努力朝他微笑，“但最近已经好很多了，先生，我——我能专心工作，没犯任何错误。您知道，我不像父亲那样马虎，我是说——”<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生坚决地打断我，“你听我说话也会起反应吗？”<br/>我没法回答他的问题，因为答案写在我身上，任何狡辩都成了欲盖弥彰。<br/>“你把钥匙放在了哪里？”<br/>我沉默着。<br/>“钥匙，”宇智波先生重复了一遍，指尖钻进我的耳朵里，指节则轻夹住我的耳垂，“钥匙，卡卡西，在哪里？”<br/>“在我的外套左边口袋里，先生。”<br/>“你想让我帮你解开吗，卡卡西？”<br/>“如果您能允许我穿上衣服，先生，我可以自己处理。实际上，我忽然想起来，晚宴的准备还没有结束，先生，我必须回去——”<br/>“你不是说你没有害怕我，没有躲着我吗，卡卡西？”<br/>“当然，先生。”<br/>“那为什么急着要走？”<br/>“还有工作等着我去做，先生，我可以替您把白绝叫过来——”<br/>“别让那个蠢货靠近我，”宇智波先生说，“你才是我的男仆，卡卡西。”<br/>“我已经不是了，先生。”<br/>“我知道，这让我很难过，”宇智波先生忽然抬高了音量，一下又回到了现实世界，“白绝可不像你这样聪明！你在帮我穿西装时偏执狂一样的细节把控，那些烘焙的诀窍，把那帮猎犬训得服服帖帖的魄力，那些总能为我解决燃眉之急的奇思妙想！你调的醒酒汤是世界上最棒的，卡卡西，白绝弄出来的只是一杯该死的黏液。还有你读的那些书！你随口就能介绍半天的那些作家，哲学家，白绝一个也不认识。他只喜欢和我说些政治，军事，革命——老实说，实在是无聊透顶。”<br/>而即使这样的赞美也没有使我的恐慌缓解分毫。我不知道该让视线落在哪里，不敢去想这场叫人难堪羞耻的对话还要持续多久。我只能说：“这都是我该做的，先生。我会把您的建议转告白绝，让他工作更卖力些。另外，恕我多言，先生，我认为他不该直呼您的姓名——”<br/>“只是个称呼，卡卡西，你也可以叫我的名字，”宇智波先生望向我，“以我们的关系，你早该叫我的名字了，不是吗？”<br/>“我不能打破规则，先生。”<br/>“规则，规则，卡卡西，你还会说别的什么？朔茂先生担任管家的时候，从来不像你这样死板。”<br/>“是的，先生，”我迅速接口道，“家父也因此犯了许多他本不该犯下的错误，先生。”<br/>“朔茂先生是我见过最称职的管家，”宇智波先生说，“这话你还要我强调多少遍？为什么你要对自己的父亲这样苛刻，对你自己这样严格？”<br/>“这是我该做的，先生。”我说<br/>“这不是重点，”宇智波先生脸上显出一些失望，他伸手捏住我的下巴，指尖揉上我的嘴唇，“那些该死的规则害得你总是在假装，总是在逃避。你真的想这样度过一辈子吗，卡卡西？”<br/>他顿了顿，深呼吸几次，我不能不注意到他那尺寸可怕的性器也被唤醒了。这使我恐惧又期待，而期待又令我更加羞愧。这是我的雇主，是宇智波家族的长子，是一位名副其实的贵族。更何况，同性之间的亲昵在那个年代会受到人们猛烈的抨击与嘲弄，我不能，我不应该，我——<br/>“那个晚上是你的第一次，是不是？”宇智波先生几乎是附在我耳边说话了，“那么，我必须负起责任来，对不对，卡卡西？”<br/>随后发生的一切无疑会让我坠入地狱的。宇智波先生用那把钥匙解开了束缚，而我，因为担心抗拒会使他受到伤害，也因为欲望之火愈燃愈烈，再次无声地默许和配合他的动作。<br/>粗重的呼吸声被水声盖住大半，这是我在恐慌中唯一的安慰了。宇智波先生一手摸着我的后颈要我放松，另一手的手指进入我的身体。他在腻滑的水声中顿了顿，很惊讶似的小幅度地转动手指试探着，没多犹豫就伸入第二根。<br/>“卡卡西，”他的声音里带着调侃，耳朵尖却还是发红的，“你自己玩过这里了，对不对？你是想着谁弄的？”<br/>我说不出完整的句子，只能尽量简短地编造谎言，把所有的责任都推给几本愚蠢的成人读物。<br/>“老天爷，”宇智波先生说，手上的动作越来越大，速度越来越快，“我可不知道斑的藏书室里还有这种书。下回给我送一本来，卡卡西？”<br/>我整周都过着禁欲克制的生活，因此这种刺激让我再也站不稳了。我用力抓住了宇智波先生的肩膀，有好几秒钟都没意识到自己在做什么。等我发觉自己不该这么做，惶恐地松开双手，想要离他远一点时，宇智波先生捉住我的手腕。<br/>“这不是你想要的吗，卡卡西？”宇智波先生说，“这不是你整天都在幻想的东西吗？”<br/>我不确定宇智波先生究竟是不是真的说了这句话，而就算他真的说了，我也想不明白他是如何看穿我的大脑的。他把我压在浴室里那面沉重的全身镜前，从后面进入我。我闭上眼睛，但这个动作在下一秒就受到了宇智波先生的责备。<br/>“卡卡西，”他停下动作，那炙热的巨兽一动不动地蛰伏在我体内极深的地方，“睁开眼睛，否则我不会继续下去。”<br/>而我只能像落水者抱住偶然飘来的浮木一样接受身后传来的每一句指令，我需要它们，正如我需要所有的规则，所有的身份，所有的主仆关系，否则我不知道怎样生活。<br/>即使在正常状态下我也不喜欢照镜子，尽管它是我作为一名管家，每日检查仪容仪表时不可或缺的一环。我更喜欢把自己当作一个不需要实体的崇高概念，一台高效运作的机器。而那张与死去的双亲极为相像的脸总提醒我，我也不过是一个受到食欲与性欲驱动的人类。<br/>更别提现在，我随着宇智波先生的动作上下起伏，咽不下去的唾液顺着嘴角流下去。镜子因为我的呼吸覆上一层白雾，我的鼻尖在上面划出细而曲折的水痕，失焦的目光让我的视野中只剩下自己淫荡低贱的丑态。<br/>为了抵抗这种耻辱，我只能尝试转移注意力，集中精神感受宇智波先生那几乎要捅破腹腔的顶撞，粗重的呼吸和沉闷有力的心跳。这种快感越过了一切理性和道德，竟让我直接联想到了死亡——不，这个词语并不确切，我想那应该是一种圆满的完结感。<br/>我花了很多年尝试弄清那个瞬间的濒死体验，关于它的来源和去向，可我从来没有找到答案。直到现在，我与漩涡小姐告别后从那废墟一般的村庄驾车离开，驶上回程的公路时，我仍然在思考这个问题。那是我人生中第一次，你知道，承认单纯的快感能够超越我耗尽一生追求的价值和意义。我第一次向个体的，微不足道的体验屈服，第一次承认亲密关系带来的，说到底只是发生在我一个人脑中的愉悦感受也许正是生命的全部。<br/>这种顿悟却让我心中生出脚下踩空似的恐慌，因为一切都为时已晚了。宇智波庄园不复存在，我作为管家寄生其中的庄严秩序分崩离析，一心一意仰仗的更高价值坠入虚无。而我与宇智波先生有始无终的主仆关系，也即将被两颗子弹终结。<br/>或许这把手枪在宇智波先生第一次抱住我时就已经上膛，瞄准了我们两人的心脏了，只是我一直不愿意承认它的存在而已。我记得在我们在浴室做完以后，宇智波先生甚至还帮我冲洗干净，反复检查自己是不是在我身上留下了新的痕迹。他扶着我的手臂帮我重新穿上贞操带，又挂上那把小锁。<br/>“这次可不要摔倒了，卡卡西。”他说，抬手帮我理了理头发，又替我一颗颗系上衬衫纽扣。我本该阻止他这样做的，但我连那个力气都没有了，只好徒劳地把手搭在他的手臂上。<br/>宇智波先生说，接下来这把钥匙就归他保管了。他为自己的决定感到十分得意，因为这意味着我每天都要找他去取这把钥匙，然后再交还给他，否则我就没法给自己洗澡了。这样一来，我就再也不能用各种各样的借口避开他了。我只好接受他的意见，并且不知出于什么动机，隐瞒了另一把备用钥匙的存在。<br/>这本该是一个好的开端的。每个午后，我会去宇智波先生的卧室找他。如果宇智波先生想要的话，我们会在他的床上做爱。如果气氛或是感觉不对，宇智波先生会让我搬一把椅子陪他坐下来聊天，就像这些天，我们在壁炉前的那些对话一样。<br/>宇智波先生时常与我聊起我的父亲，像往常一样给他极高的评价，这种赞美不知怎得也改变了父亲在我心中的形象。我甚至有时觉得，通过宇智波先生的描述，我才能够站在一个相对客观的角度看待我的父亲，我才记起他是一位多么强大，多么稳重的人。父亲的那古怪的死亡几乎让我忘了自己以前对他的崇敬和爱了。<br/>有时我们也会聊起野原小姐，这件事仍然让我自责而内疚。宇智波先生会沉默地听我几乎语无伦次的忏悔，然后亲吻我的额头。仔细回忆起来，那时候他的对这件事的评价就已经不一样了。实际上那时他已经托人调查清楚了一切，知道野原小姐的未婚夫死于多么无谓的政治纠纷，而她自己又是怎样成了毫无意义的党派斗争的牺牲品。<br/>这成了宇智波先生干涉政治的原始动力，但我却一直没有察觉。或者说，我能用眼角余光隐约瞥见这种迹象，但我不愿意正视它——因为我太害怕有任何东西打破这种勉强保持平衡的，安稳又甚至算得上亲密的关系了。<br/>我时常会担心这具身体是否真的像宇智波先生夸赞的那样，你知道，派的上用场，毕竟那地方原本就不是用来性交的。何况，在宇智波先生那古希腊雕像般的躯体面前，我不能不为自己的缺陷和身份自惭形秽。这种自卑在一身黑白制服下还能被我以高明的手段隐藏起来，而赤身裸体时，我担心宇智波先生会看透我，因而厌弃我。<br/>有时我会担心繁琐的扩张会影响宇智波先生的兴致，于是特意找来几本书研究这方面的知识，但我从来都不确定它们是否真的有用。更多时候，我担心宇智波先生是在照顾我的心情才勉强维持这种往来，因为不管从什么角度分析，他都没有必要与我这样的人做这种事的。<br/>但宇智波先生对我的每一个笑容却让我那低劣的猜忌成为了一种器量狭小的背叛。我有没有提起过他的眼睛？不，或许没有，我记不清了。他的眼睛，我的读者们，直视它需要直视阳光的勇气。他的视线中有一种强硬的，容不得质疑的逻辑，但那又不是理性至上者冷冰冰的眼睛，因为那逻辑的深处奔涌着热情和恳切。或者你也可以说，这种感性与理性的交织会造就一种最棘手的疯狂。<br/>当然，我们独处的时间是极为紧迫的。管家的工作让我每天最多匀出一小时的空闲，而宇智波先生也正忙于帮助宇智波斑先生处理一些我所不了解的公务。<br/>另外，白绝先生总是用一些借口闯入宇智波先生的房间，每次都要过了五秒钟才假装突然察觉我的存在，然后极为不快地瞪视我。他从来没把我这个管家放在眼里，我知道这是因为他与宇智波斑先生的私交极好，但我一直没想过背后的原因。<br/>宇智波先生和我都一直不愿意承认的是，我们坐在一起几乎只会聊那些过去，没有一次提起未来，好像我们之间的关系——不管是什么关系——在出了这个房间后就不存在了似的。有几次我能察觉宇智波先生有把话题引到那个方向的迹象，但每次都被我巧妙地化解了。他没有机会正面提起，而我也因此心安理得地没有正面回应。<br/>每次，如果宇智波先生有意要解开我的衬衫，他一定会记得事先锁上卧室的门。可我们都忘了男仆手里有备用钥匙，也忘了白绝是不受这个家里任何一条规则约束的。其实回想起来，我们本该更警惕更戒备的，可似乎把这段关系置于一种微妙的危险之中也成了宇智波先生与我的默契。<br/>也许我们正需要某个契机来结束这违背道德的游戏，这样我们中的任何一个都不必承担亲口提议终结的沉重负担了。当然，这不过是我事后的推测。也许当时我与宇智波先生不过是过分投入，以至于没有及时察觉潜在的危险。也许我们压根什么都没想，不过是凭借本能放纵欲望。<br/>总之，我记得那个决定性的夜晚，我骑坐在宇智波先生的胯上。他起先惬意地把双手枕在脑后，后来双手捏住我的腰朝上挺动。这个姿势于我而言是前所未闻的，毕竟我只是读过几本书而已，但宇智波先生在这方面则有无尽的创意和勇气。在喘息声中，我们谁也没有听到门锁轻微的咔哒一声。等我颤抖着攀上顶峰，而宇智波先生也用更大的力道冲刺几下发泄在我的身体里，门忽然被撞开了。<br/>“宇智波先生，”一个冒冒失失的尖细女声在门口炸开，“白绝先生说您需要绷带和碘酒——”<br/>我与她对视了三秒钟，认出她正是先前撞见我自慰的那个女仆。她爆发出一声可怕的尖叫，呆立在原地不动了。我记得很清楚，宇智波先生迅速帮我盖上被子，自己轻盈地跨下床，一边穿衣服一边尽力安慰那个女仆。<br/>那女孩仍是呆站着，宇智波先生连她的名字也不知道，几声安抚没有丝毫效果。他肉眼可见地恼怒起来，高声喊着白绝的名字。<br/>那染着怒火的视线也许只是在无意之间落到了我身上，我也很清楚他的愤怒并非针对我——但是，我不能不感到对其感到恐慌。就是在那一秒钟，我知道一切都结束了。<br/>这场丑闻掀起了一场风暴，宇智波先生竭力做了许多补救，但终究无济于事。他不能辞退那位女仆，因为谁也不能冒那个风险，让她有机会把自己看到的场景透露给她侍奉的下一位爵士，那会害得整个宇智波家族丢尽颜面。但那终日魂不守舍，像幽灵一样漂浮在府内的小姑娘最终还是引起了宇智波斑先生的注意，再加上白绝旁敲侧击的几句引导，两位宇智波先生大吵一架。<br/>我只是受到了许多讥讽与冷眼，但真正承担重负的是宇智波先生。那些天我们都找不到时机好好对话，出于一种内疚和疲惫，我又开始故意避开他�。在当时那种情况下，回避或许才是正确的选择。后来，被这桩丑闻折磨得焦头烂额的宇智波先生甚至闯到了仆人们住的阁楼把我拦下来。<br/>“我们得找个法子离开这地方，卡卡西，”他说，“我受够这帮老古董了。”<br/>“先生，”我说，“恐怕那不是一个明智的决定，先生。”<br/>“你在说什么，卡卡西？”<br/>“我是说，先生，”我说，“流言迟早会自然消亡。”<br/>“如果我们还要继续见面，它要怎么消亡？”<br/>“答案是不言而喻的，先生。”<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生捏紧拳头，呼吸变得急促起来，“你不想继续下去了，是吗？”<br/>“我不能继续拖累您，先生，”我低下头，“我想这从最初开始就是错误的，先生。”<br/>“你把这当作一种拖累？”宇智波先生脸上显出失望，仿佛他在这一秒钟才窥见了我的懦弱和刻板，“你把我们之间的——”<br/>他说不下去了。表达从来不是宇智波先生的强项，我仍是他的男仆时就知道这一点了。最后这场对话就这样在惊愕和沉默中结束了。我们没有达成任何共识，没有得出任何结论，甚至对过去也没有一个总结，就那样各自匆匆退回了尊严和恐惧砌成的高墙后头。<br/>我该庆幸的是，自己作为管家的工作能力能够在府上的仆人当中树立不容置疑的威严。我想方设法让他们相信，也让我自己相信，这只是我主动为宇智波先生提供的特殊服务，而先生本人与这种摆不上台面的低俗趣味毫无关系。这一套故事在仆人之间流转，又逐渐往上走，传到了几位先生小姐的耳朵里。<br/>最终宇智波先生听说这些以后，他脸上一点表情也没有。一周以后，他把那把钥匙装在一个信封里，从门缝底下送进我的房间。我们之间只剩下事务性的简短对话。我再也不用避开宇智波先生了，因为他再也没有找我，把全部精力都投入了一项崭新的事业。他迅速与白绝发展出一段新的友谊，我不得不承认，这一点有时会让我难以入眠，因为那本该是我的位置。<br/>这段记忆混乱而模糊，因为那时的每一天都十分相似，没有任何标志性的事件足以在时间的洪流留下痕迹。而我的所思所想却千变万化，甚至没法用一根可靠的逻辑链串联起来。 <br/>我不知道自己有没有弄错事件发生的前后顺序。回忆本身耗尽了我的力气，我不得不把车停下来，走出车外呼吸新鲜空气，期待周围极为辽阔的田园风光能够缓解我的耳鸣和头痛。<br/>此时天色尚早，如果我抓紧时间的话，第二天清晨就能回到宇智波庄园了。但我并不急着回去，甚至第一次期待偶发事故能造成一场可以被原谅的迟到。<br/>可是一切顺利，我的祈祷再次落空。越是靠近宇智波庄园，我的头痛就越剧烈，最后甚至不得不数次在空旷的大道上停车休息。我这样一路磨蹭着，在夕阳刚从天空一角燃起时临时改变行程驶入一个陌生的村庄。那儿比我的家乡繁荣热闹一些，至少房屋都幸运地躲过了战争的炮火。铁匠借着最后一点日光敲敲打打，杂货店的老板娘解了围裙站在门口，和隔壁做面包的胖女人高声聊天。村口有一处大概是用以公共活动的露天空地，一块告示板孤零零地立在那儿。<br/>我走到那掉漆开裂的木板前，也预料到自己看到的东西会让这趟该死的旅行更加沉闷，但我还是走过去了。我不知道人为什么总会想方设法地实现自己的最坏预期，或许这也能让他们得到一些虚假的控制感，尽管一切早就失控了。<br/>那告示板上定着几张常规的告示，一张寻狗启示，一张当天的晚报还有一张印了黑白人像的通告。那是宇智波先生的正面照，他显得疲惫而苍老，我不想看到这样的宇智波先生被固定在纸面上，这相当不合理。这不是照相机的用途，我是说，它应该用来是用来保存人们最珍贵的记忆的。<br/>照片底下用一行小字预告了一场军事法庭审判，被告自然是宇智波先生。几天前，宇智波庄园就收到了法院发来的传唤。按照上面所说，如果宇智波先生拒绝出席，他们会强制执行拘捕。宇智波先生给我的那把手枪就是对它无声的回应。<br/>我移开视线去看那张报纸，头条再次出现了宇智波先生的名字。黑体加粗，后面自然没有敬称。毫无新意的斥责和辱骂则以小几号的字体挤在下方的一个长方形里。<br/>我大致看了看，撰文者是一位社会学家。当然，前些天我轮番读到记者、律师、分处不同党派的政治家、商人和一位外交官写下的声讨宇智波先生文章，他们立场和逻辑都出奇地一致，这在以前是难以想象的。也许只有一位共同的敌人才能让这些社会精英团结起来吧，我想，下一个骗稿费的会是谁？是不是该轮到心理医生了？ <br/>我本该去找间旅馆过夜的，在村子里闲逛的时候忽然被一个女人拉住了。她穿着修身的正红色连衣裙，一面抽烟一面问我要不要来找点乐子。我跟着她进入一间居民楼，顺着狭窄潮湿的木制楼梯一直走上最顶层。她拉我进了还算干净整洁的卧室，但我听到另一间房间有小孩自言自语的说话声。<br/>女人仍在抽烟，并且孜孜不倦地要把烟往我脸上吹，似乎觉得这是一种调情。我耐心地等她翘着涂了红色指甲油的手指抽完那根香烟，用红色高跟鞋踩灭烟头。<br/>“五十一晚，射在里面要加钱，口交要加钱，三种以上的姿势要加钱——不过，反正，先生，您看起来不像缺钱的样子。”女人笑眯眯地说，脱了高跟鞋在床尾坐下来。<br/>在昏黄的单颗灯泡下，我终于看清了她的脸。那厚重浮夸的妆容和正红色的裙子大概是要掩盖她的实际年龄，我猜测她应该在五十岁上下。<br/>我从来没有做过这种事，因此不清楚流程和规矩，于是为了保险起见，先从钱包里抽了几张纸币放在床头。她瞥了一眼，移开视线，又小心地瞥了第二眼，这次终于坐过去拿起那叠钱飞快地数起来。<br/>“先生，”她快活地说，把钱全部放进一个小纸袋里，“您买了全套服务，打算好好发泄一下，是不是？我不会让您失望的。”<br/>她把我扑在床上，一面脱衣服一面亲吻我的脖子和嘴唇，我闻到她身上浓烈的香水味。要知道几十分钟前我还在车上回忆自己和宇智波先生最初的几场性爱，浑身充斥着难以缓解的燥热和空虚，所以，我本以为自己会有想做的欲望的。<br/>但我什么也没感觉到，她的抚慰只是让我感到冰冷和滞涩。我叫她停下来，能看出她对我毫无反应的裤裆不怎么高兴。我有些内疚，因为我知道有些正直诚恳的人不喜欢没有付出的收获。至少我是这样，我能看出这位女士也是这样。你可以姑且把它称为同类之间互相辨认的暗号和直觉。<br/>“对不起。”我说。<br/>“无需道歉，先生，”这位好心肠的女士说，她大概以为我有什么生理问题，脸上显出一种几乎让人动容的怜悯来，“咱们可以选你最容易感到舒服的方式。”<br/>“不用麻烦了。”我说，随即看到她的眉毛拧起来。<br/>“你可不能因为这点生理障碍就放弃性快感。”她抱起胳膊，严肃地对我展开说教，然后忽然读懂了我脸上带点无奈又带点歉意的笑容。<br/>“上帝啊，”她说，“你他妈是同性恋？你喜欢男人？”<br/>“对不起。”我说。我被吓了一跳，能感觉浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，小腿肚泛起难熬的酸胀，头痛也更加剧烈了。在这位女士说出这句话前，我从来没想过要用“同性恋”“喜欢”这两个词语去概括我对宇智波先生的感情。它们的正确性和精准度有待考量，我想，但这到底给我提供了一个崭新的视角。<br/>女人又点了一根香烟，从衣柜里找出一件素色的浴袍披在几乎赤裸的上半身，随后又点燃一根香烟，陪着我在床上坐下来。<br/>“那您想让我做什么？”她问道，“我不能白拿您一大笔钱，先生。”<br/>“我已经用不上那些钱了。”我说。<br/>女人闻言惊讶地看向我，好像这时候才注意到我是个人类似的。她自说自话地拿出我放在马甲口袋里的怀表翻来覆去地打量，但她动作中的直率和随性并不让我感到被冒犯。我只是有点担心她认出刻在里头的宇智波家徽，但她的神色没有丝毫变化。<br/>“你年轻得足以做我的儿子，”她说，颇为亲昵地拍了拍我的脸颊，有点像做了母亲的女人对陌生小孩的那种态度，“我不知道你遭遇了什么，也无意对你的选择说三道四，先生。但我可以听你说说话，如果你愿意的话。”<br/>这点亲切让我觉得很自在，我想我从来没有这样需要一个人的陪伴，也从来没有这样抗拒回到宇智波先生身边。女人又点燃一根烟，硬是塞进我的嘴巴里。我试着吸了一口，被那股味道呛得咳出了眼泪。<br/>“我从没见过我的母亲，女士。”我说，然后察觉有东西滴在我的裤子上。<br/>女人默不作声地递了一块手帕给我，此时隔壁屋的小孩忽然放声大哭起来，响亮的哭声穿透了好几层墙壁。我忍不住去想，不知道这间房间里的所有呻吟、尖叫和床垫吱呀作响的声音会不会传到那孩子耳朵里。<br/>我说：“那是您的孩子吗？”<br/>女人耸了耸肩膀。<br/>“您该去看看他，”我说，用那手帕擦了擦裤子，“也许他摔倒了。”<br/>“不要紧的，一会儿就好了，”女人说，她盯着我的脸，终于忍无可忍地夺过那块手帕按上我的眼睛，“这玩意儿可不是用来擦裤子的，先生。”<br/>“对不起。”我说。<br/>女人再次笑起来：“您从进屋开始，已经是第三次道歉了。我觉得那里面没有一句属于我，是吗？”<br/>我学她的样子耸耸肩膀，然后我们两个笑起来。她抽完了一根香烟，友好地抱了抱我的肩膀。<br/>“人有选择结束的权力。”她说。我们都听到那孩子的哭声越来越轻，最后彻底消失了。<br/>“他睡着了。”女人笃定地判断道。<br/>我在她那里借宿了一个晚上，第二天清晨离开时，那位女士穿着一套宽松的便服，怀里抱着一个小男孩。两人一起朝我挥手。我坐进车里时，仍然觉得这个夜晚不可思议。</p><p>我又开了大约一个小时，这时候我已经能望见宇智波庄园的屋顶了。驾车驶上车道的时候，我看到宇智波先生穿了件皱巴巴的衬衫，袖口挽到了手肘。走近了看，我发觉他身上沾满了灰尘和干掉的泥土。<br/>宇智波先生手里握了一把铁锹，见了我很高兴地直起腰挥手，双臂一撑爬出他自己挖的那个土坑。我看到他的手臂上的肌肉在用力的一瞬间鼓胀起来。<br/>停好车后，我开门下去，却忘了拿副驾驶座上的手枪，于是又转身钻进车里。这时宇智波先生已经走近了，几根手指解开了纽扣脱掉了被汗水浸湿的上衣，又随手把衣服挂在了打开的车门上。<br/>“旅行怎么样，卡卡西？”<br/>“一切顺利，先生。”<br/>“你身上有女人的香水味，”他凑过来闻了闻，对我坏笑起来，“看来你过了一个不错的晚上，卡卡西？”<br/>“我只是在这位善良的女士家里借宿了一个晚上，先生。”<br/>“怎么，你没在你自己家里睡一晚吗？”<br/>“没有，先生。”<br/>宇智波先生犹豫了一下。<br/>“那里现在怎么样？”<br/>“村子还是像以前一样，先生，”我说，“一切正常，先生。”<br/>我注意到这句话让他神情放松了些，这让我觉得自己的谎言也是有价值的。我拿起他的衬衫，那上面的汗味仍然让我双腿发软，但更有可能是这趟旅行实在太累了。我忘记了自己手上还拿了一把枪，口袋里还揣了两颗子弹，就跟怀表放在一起。我只是一门心思要去把这件衣服洗干净。<br/>宇智波先生拉住我，赤裸的上半身还挂着亮晶晶的汗珠。我看到他身上的许多道伤疤。<br/>“先生，”我说，尽量把手枪藏在他看不见的地方，好像这样就能把它排除在对话之外一样，“也许您想先洗个澡，再来点朗姆酒，先生？”<br/>我跟在宇智波先生后头走进屋子时才想起来，自己还没问那大坑究竟是用来做什么的。但我猜得到宇智波先生的回答，他一定会说：“你那么聪明，卡卡西，你肯定知道的。”<br/>宇智波先生洗澡的时候，我尽量把我们两个常活动的区域打扫干净。厨子和女仆被他遣散了，屋里乱得像战场。这并不容易，我第一次觉得自己的工作看不到尽头，看不到意义。因为这地方很快就没有人住了。<br/>我给宇智波先生准备了正装，又替他打理发型。期间他抓住我的手两次或者三次，像是要开口要求什么，最后只是问起外面的情况。<br/>“有人提起我吗？”宇智波先生说。<br/>“没有，先生，”我说，“我没有注意，先生。”<br/>现在，宇智波先生精神得像是要去参加一场宴会。我替他扫掉衣袖上的绒毛，摆正领带。<br/>“先生，”我忍不住说，“您看起来和以前一模一样。”<br/>“别说谎话了，卡卡西。”他忽然冷冰冰地丢下一句，从镜子里小心翼翼地窥探自己的身形。我想你找不到一个比他更害怕自己的人。<br/>我们两个都等待着，竭力做一些无关的事情忽略时间和越来越近的终点。最后一点夕阳也燃尽了以后，宇智波先生拍了拍我的肩膀。<br/>“卡卡西。”他说，却只是叫我的名字，他再也给不出命令了。<br/>我把两颗子弹装进转轮，手指搭上扳机。我想起来自己担任管家的第一天，走出阁楼的时候，在父亲留下的笔记本里确认一名管家到底要做什么。我记得笔记的最后写着：保留恰如其分的自尊和主见；全心全意为雇主服务；成为影子。<br/>枪口对准了宇智波先生，我的手在发抖，这事儿大概引起了先生的不满，我看出他脸上的失望和悲伤。<br/>“你能做好所有事，卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，“来吧，像个训练有素的管家那样，不要发抖了。你这样还能端住托盘吗？”<br/>“对不起，宇智波先生，”我深呼吸，左手托住右手，夹紧的双臂尽量从上半身借一些力道，“我——”<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生说，他这会儿露出来的笑容看起来跟过去真的一模一样了，我真想拿面镜子给他看看，“你能不能就这一次，不要叫我宇智波先生了，叫叫我的名字？”<br/>我沉默着。我不能叫他的名字，如果叫了，我知道自己就再也扣不下扳机了。<br/>“卡卡西，”宇智波先生还在请求我，这让我抖得越来越厉害了，“叫我的名字，求你了，卡卡西。”<br/>他不知道我在亵渎自己的时候，为了追求刺激和低劣的快感，我会在无人知晓的角落念他的名字。我会叫他带土，就仿佛我们是多年的朋友或者恋人。<br/>扣下扳机前我说：“为您服务是我一生的荣幸，宇智波先生。”<br/>我把他埋进他自己挖出来的土坑，清理了现场的一切，这花了我整整三个小时。我尽量不去看他的尸体，因为我不想让那了无生气的肉块取代我对宇智波先生的回忆。我用那铁锹埋上土坑时，天已经完全黑了。<br/>随后我坐上宇智波先生的床铺，把枪管塞进喉咙。我开始琢磨宇智波先生最后的表情究竟是释然还是遗憾。这时候我开始反思自己究竟为什么没有叫他的名字。然后我意识到，我犯了与父亲同样的错误。<br/>你看，也许宇智波先生第一次在这里进入我的时候我就预料到了：我会腐烂在这张床上。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>最开始是想写一篇卡西视角的吹土文，跟之前写的土视角的吹卡文match一下，然后看了石黑一雄的《长日将尽》，学到了很神奇的所谓“第一视角骗局”（可能不是叫这个orz）的写法，决定尝试一下，结果因为自己笔力不足把叙事拆得很乱很零散，总之我先土下座了（跪）<br/>我理解的骗局一方面是指叙述者本身的记忆和描述并不客观真实，并不可靠。比如从带土和玖辛奈的话里可以看出来堍卡已经很亲密了，但是卡始终没法跳出管家这个身份去和土接触；比如朔茂和琳去世的时候卡很难过，但是嘴上还是尽量保持客观冷静，被土问了一句才发现自己在哭。<br/>骗局另一方面是指叙述者有意偏袒某个人，引导读者做出错误判断。比如卡西和土第一次doi其实很粗鲁很野蛮，他伤得很重，但是在回忆时刻意避重就轻，美化obt的形象，甚至后来土向他道歉时他都不愿意承认土做出过这种事。比如卡西为土挑起的战争找了很多很多的借口，但是最后自己也不得不承认，这场战争是失败的，错误的。<br/>我觉得这种带点神化倾向的叙述很符合我眼中的卡就写了，顺便捆绑了一大堆主仆相关的奇怪xp，我再土下座一次（跪）后记写这么多也是因为自己写的实在是太烂了没有把想写的感觉表现出来，但还是絮絮叨叨地写了4w+（。。）原本打算五千字写完的，小编也很惊讶（</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>